


Twin Peaks: When the zombie apocalypse hits the fan

by Berto19



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Twin Peaks
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Survival Horror, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: When a zombie infection surfaces in Twin Peaks how will the locals cope? Who will survive?
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with the idea of zombies in Twin Peaks using the virus that spread through Raccoon City.

Seeing a middle aged man stumbling around I grimaced already seeing the decayed grey skin and the cloying scent of rotting meat that marked this man as a victim of the zombie virus as what used to be a human shambled towards my friends. Chewing my lower lip I wondered if I was seeing things, the virus supposedly wiped out along with most of the population of Raccoon City. That I knew for a fact but as I blinked slowly rubbing at my sky blue eyes, the sight of the stumbling man didn't leave my view and I groaned in an almost direct parody of the undead.

The man groaned, blood dripping from his decayed lips and I swallowed looking towards one of my friends as the clearly infected headed his way my mind whirling that this could be either be a new strain and the re-emergence of the same virus that decimated the city. "Dale, heads up!" I yelled and the FBI agent turned around raising an eyebrow at me in surprise at being addressed by his first name and not Agent Cooper. "Infected coming your way!"

"Infected? Megan, what are you talking about?" He replied as his attention moved from me to the man drooling blood onto the pavement and he frowned. Once the zombie managed to half the distance now getting far too close to Agent Cooper and Sheriff Truman for my liking I reacted. Moving faster than I thought I could I reached them before the undead, raising both of my palms before I shoved the infected backwards.

"Leave him alone, zombie." I snapped at it kicking it directly in the chest with my heel before it could recover from my first blow. "Dale, shoot it! Aim for the head!"

"I can't just shoot an unarmed civilian, Megan." Dale called back, looking at me with raised eyebrows as the zombie stumbled to its feet groaning softly before it shambled towards him. Up close Dale could see that its jaw was covered in blood, what little teeth still remaining in its jaw broken and he grimaced at the sight momentarily distracted until the zombie had its arms outstretched, its broken fingernails scratching at his jacket and he stepped back his hand moving to his gun.

To my continued frustration Dale slammed the butt of his gun into the base of the zombie's skull instead of shooting it, kicking the zombie in the kneecap. "Dale, it's a zombie not a person anymore. Don't let it bite you." I warned him as he leaned down only to recoil when the zombie's reached for his right leg and Dale stumbled back.

"Megan, what the hell is your problem?" Harry snapped at me, reaching down to pull the infected man to his feet by the collar of his shirt. Ignoring my warning to keep away he managed to pull the man upright only to have his left hand too close to its mouth and the zombie took the opportunity to grasp the outstretched hand. Harry let out a yell pulling his hand from its grasp before the zombie had a chance to bite down.

Off-balance the zombie's head hit the pavement with an audible crack and I winced moving to stand at my friends' side as the zombie finally quit moving. Harry continued to stare at the now very dead man lying face first on the pavement under his feet until I finally cleared my throat and both men stared as I lightly nudged the zombie, pulling my foot back out of range just in case it wasn't really dead.

"Harry, that was a zombie not a man." I pointed out as he chewed his lip looking pale as Dale knelt beside it. As soon as I see the agent's hand moving too close for my liking to the undead I knelt down beside him and he blinked as I snatched his hand away, holding his arm by the wrist. "Would you and Harry kindly stop trying to get bitten? One bite and you're one of those." I sighed, nodding towards the infected and now finally dead man lying at our feet. "I know about that first hand."

"Megan, what are you talking about? A zombie?" Dale asked when I released his wrist, climbing to my feet as he did.

"Didn't you hear about Raccoon City?" I replied, throwing my hands up when both men raise their eyebrows at me. "Oh for the love of....fine. We'll go back to the station and I'll explain what I know about the virus."

"Not before we drop....John Doe here at the hospital." Harry finally answered and I turn my head to stare at him until he cleared his throat. "For an autopsy, Megan. We can't just leave him lying in the street for someone to stumble across."

"I know you don't believe me but when they open the zombie up you will." I told them, crossing my arms when Dale looked at me curiously. "I've seen enough zombies to know what they'll find." I added with a thin smile.

"Something tells me you've had experience with this kind of thing before." Dale interrupted, noting the way my eyes widened. A flash of memory about escaping the city as it lay in ruins before I quickly fixed a thin smile onto my lips but Dale caught the look of horror on my face.

"Not really but the stories I've heard. Anyway shouldn't we get someone to take the body away? He doesn't smell to good and the smell's not getting any better from this close." I asked, looking over at the nearby lake my eyes moving to the ducks swimming across it so I wouldn't have to look at the now very dead body lying close to my feet. Or remember what had happened to Raccoon City the the place I once called home as I ran a hand through my shoulder-length black hair.


	2. Chapter 2

As the body of the so far unidentified man was loaded into a van I paced back and forth not even looking at Sheriff Harry Truman or Agent Dale Copper though they were both staring at me.

"Megan, why are you so convinced that that man," Harry said, his gaze moving to the van as the body was loaded onto a stretcher, "is a zombie."

"I just know okay?" I finally answered and Dale raised an eyebrow coming to stand at my side. "Look it's really complicated." I added, chewing my lower lip as the body was finally loaded into the van and out of sight. I let out a slow breath images of the undead I had encountered in what used to be my home flashing through my head until a hand at my shoulder made me jump and I turned my head to find Dale standing there.

Seeing me panting he stared until I began to feel woozy, hurriedly sitting on the pavement under my feet when my legs started to tremble. Kneeling beside me Dale continued to watch as I drew in one shaky breath after another. "Megan, take a deep breath." Dale offered and I did hoping that I wouldn't faint in front of my friends.

"Megan, would it be alright to come to the sheriff's department with us? You seem to know all about this infection and..." Harry trailed off when I started to breathe heavily again unable to pull my gaze away from the van as it started to pull away, its destination already fixed into my mind.

"Just take slow even breaths okay?" Dale offered, glancing back at Harry who started to walk towards us only to stop when I closed my eyes. "We're taking you back to the station." He offered and I briefly nodded not even feeling the hand around my shoulder steady me as I rose on legs that hadn't stopped trembling since the realization that the zombie virus that had decimated Raccoon City was here in Twin Peaks.

I barely remember Dale leading me back to Harry's car, thankfully a short walk from where I had been standing when the undead decided to take a bite out of Dale. Or possibly Harry though I was too frightened by what I'd just witnessed to figure out which of the two the infected had his sights on. After Harry opened the passenger-side door I climbed in on auto-pilot as I pulled on my seat-belt staring blankly through the windscreen as I did.

_The virus is here, it's here. The bombing didn't work and now the living dead are going to eat us all. If only I hadn't crashed that truck I would be long gone by now.  
_

My mind screamed at me to escape before the virus infected the entire town as Dale led me into the station Harry at our heels. I saw the door to the office being opened and then I was blinking rapidly, finding myself on my back on the carpet.

"Megan, can you hear me?" Dale asked and I raised my left hand, not surprised to see it was shaking before I waved him away. "I wouldn't try to stand on your own." He advised but I ignored him pushing myself onto a sitting position without much effort though standing proved to be beyond me and this time I allowed Dale to help me into a nearby chair, Harry keeping the chair steady as I slumped into it rubbing at my eyes.

"The virus's here." I mumbled, Dale and Harry looked at each for a few seconds until I cleared my throat turning their attention back to me. "You don't believe me and yet that zombie nearly took a bite out of you both."

"How do we know that was a zombie?" Harry asked and I groaned, sounding very much like the undead Dale thought with a tiny smile, turning my attention to the sheriff.

"I know all about the zombies, Harry. Trust me on that." I replied in a small voice, wondering how to explain about Raccoon City without telling them how I had come by this information. Seeing them staring at me I rubbed the bridge of my nose fighting a growing headache.

"It's a long story but I guess I don't have any choice do I?" I sighed raising an eyebrow at Harry when he cleared his throat. "Have you heard of Raccoon City?"

"No I can't say that I have." Dale answered when Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that where you came from?"

"Dale, a virus swept through the city and in a few days....most of the population were zombies." I replied, my eyes moving to Harry with he barely stifled a laugh. "You weren't there so how would you know what I went through? Did you see what I did?" I snapped at him, rising from the chair only to feel Dale's hand on my shoulder.

"Harry, something was wrong with that man if he tried to bite us." Dale commented and I nodded, brightening until Harry fixed me with a frown. "Still we'll have to wait until the results of the autopsy get back. Now what happened before you came to Twin Peaks, Megan?"

"There were a series of unexplained murders a few months before in the city. Bodies of several people were found partially eaten and then they stopped until after the S.T.A.R.S returned from the Arklay mountains. The ones that did return alive were talking about monsters and zombies in the mansion they came across but no one believed them. Not too surprisingly no one did anything until people started to get sick." I explained, only pausing to take a breath.

"Sick? Sick how, Megan?" Harry interrupted and I sighed, my hands trembling as I recalled the ruins of the city in my mind and the endless moans of the undead. "Megan?" He said, making the mistake of tapping me on the shoulder and I jerked stumbling back with wide eyes.

"Megan, take a deep breath. No one's going to hurt you." Dale's voice brought me back from the blood and monsters and I trembled, wrapping my arms around myself as I gave them a head shake. "We just want know what happened to you. We found a truck crashed in the woods and you unconscious at the wheel. How did you end up driving an army truck?"

"I really don't want to go into details, Dale. I needed a vehicle and that was all I could find at the time. Besides there wasn't anyone around and I needed to get away from the city. The zombies will come for us and...." I trailed off running a hand through my hair when they frowned at me. "They eat people don't you get it?! I saw them tearing people apart, eating them and they didn't care if those people were dead or still alive. Blood everywhere and the screaming. I couldn't take the screaming."

"Megan, there aren't any zombies in Twin Peaks Maybe you've been reading too many books." Harry told me and I raised my head giving him a slow smile that sent a shiver down his spine for some reason he couldn't explain.

You'll see. I barely made it out before the bombing. I was lucky to meet up with that policeman and the woman in the red vest. The little blond girl too. They could tell you the truth but if they're smart they would have gone into hiding. After what I saw you seriously think I'd go back there?" I whispered, sitting when my legs started to shake. "I was one of the lucky ones....if you can call the constant nightmares lucky."

"Why did the city get sick?" Dale asked, curious despite Harry's eye-roll. Kneeling in front of me he gave me a tiny smile. "You're the only one who knows about this sickness so we need your help. You need to tell us everything you know. I know you don't want to but you're the only one here with first-hand knowledge of the symptoms of the virus."

"Coop, she's clearly had some trauma and she's covering it up with that crazy story. She drove here in an army truck she probably stole. That's not normal." Harry protested and I growled under my breath pushing myself back to my feet until I was glaring up at the sheriff.

"How many times do I need to point out that man was trying to bite you and Dale? Besides I crashed that truck when I passed out behind the wheel and anyway it wasn't like I had a choice in transport. I was too busy trying to escape without getting caught in the blast." I growled at him, not even acknowledging Dale or his hand on my shoulder in an effort to calm me. "I almost died and you keep acting like I've lost my mind. You haven't seen people getting ripped to pieces. You try sleeping when you keep seeing people die violently."

Realizing they weren't buying my story I pushed past Harry, heading towards the bathroom before either man could stop me. As soon as he was sure he wouldn't be heard Harry shook his head while Dale cracked a smile. "Don't you start, Coop. Megan shouldn't be wandering around with that head injury. Even Doc Hayward said Megan should have stayed in the hospital."

Undeterred, Dale moved to the table in the middle of the room grabbing the map before he spread it across the table. Shaking his head Harry walked over as Dale searched the map until he grinned and while Harry watched on slightly amused Dale set down an empty coffee cup on the map right over Raccoon City. Next he found Twin Peaks and after searching his pocket he set down a pair of keys over the map, looking between the two places his smile growing.

"They're only a few miles apart. Megan could be telling the truth." Dale announced and Harry slowly shook his head already knowing what the FBI agent had planned. "It'll only take a few hours to reach Raccoon City and see for ourselves." He added, looking towards Harry as the sheriff groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Even if we drive there how are we going to convince Megan to come with us? If she even gets wind of where we're going I'll have to get Doc Hayward to sedate her." Harry sighed and Dale laughed shaking his head as he started to head outside the room. "Let me guess: you have a plan."

"Once we get back to the hospital I need to speak to Doctor Hayward." Dale said as Harry followed frowning slightly at the FBI agent's back when Cooper didn't elaborate on his plan.

Standing in front of the mirror in the woman's bathroom I sighed, gripping the sink in front of me as I stared at my own reflection. "If that sheriff and that FBI agent think I'm going to tell them what happened to me in Raccoon City they're seriously mistaken. Maybe I can borrow a car or something and get the hell out of Twin Peaks." I muttered to myself, my eyes narrowed at my own pale.

Before my eyes large patches of my skin began to peel away revealing grey skin underneath, my teeth peeled back in a snarl. My teeth dripping with blood a scream ripped from my mouth my reflection lunged. I let out a scream stumbling back before I could stop myself, burying my face in my hands in a vain attempt to escape. When nothing attacked me I peeked from behind my fingers to see my still very pale face looking back at me from behind my fingers and I let out a shaky breath. Hurrying over to the sink I turned on the tap with trembling fingers, washing my face.

"Losing it, girl. They can't get you here. You're not in Raccoon City anymore." I muttered to myself, fixing a tiny smile to my face that I seriously didn't feel before I turned off the tap. "Better get back before they send out the whole sheriff's department."

With a thin smile on my lips I headed back into the hallway wondering when my dreams would no longer be plagued by the living dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in the backseat of Harry's truck I stared outside, looking down at the dirt road as Harry drove.

"Dale, what exactly are you going to do?" Harry asked and Dale just smiled at him, glancing back towards the backseat when I rubbed at my eyes. Shaking his head at Dale's lack of response he chose to concentrate on driving them to the hospital instead hoping that Dale did have some clue as to how to convince Megan to travel back to her home town. Or what was left of it anyway...

I was too busy staring into the distance though I didn't miss the truck slowing, my eyes slowly narrowing once I saw that Harry had parked at the hospital. Shaking my head I leaned back shaking my head at Harry when he stopped the car, turning around enough to see me glaring at him.

"This wasn't my idea, Megan. Ask Dale why he wanted to bring you here." Harry sighed and I turned my head towards Dale but the FBI agent had already exited the vehicle, leaving me a little confused especially when I heard the door closest to me opening to reveal a still smiling Dale. When he stepped back to allow me to exit I just snorted at him though that did nothing to deter him and he waved at me, nodding towards the hospital until I finally rolled my eyes.

"You're not going to stop until I leave the truck are you?" I asked and he immediately nodded, causing me to finally climb out my arms crossed as I started to head inside the building.

"I hope you have a plan, Coop." Harry asked Dale as they started to follow me at a safe distance. "Megan's really worked up."

"I rang ahead, Harry. Doctor Hayward's already in on the plan." Dale answered leaving Harry even more lost as they crossed the parking lot. Once they made their way inside I was already standing in the waiting room near the front desk, lightly tapping my left foot as I waited for my friends to catch up.

"So what exactly are we doing in here?" I asked and Dale nodded towards one of the doors further away. Suddenly it clicked and I felt myself growing uneasy when Dale started to walk towards the door and even Harry frowned at Dale, following behind him.

"Coop, we can't bring Megan into the morgue." He whispered once he caught up to Dale and Dale waved him over, pausing once he reached the door.

"Of course we're not, Harry but just follow my lead. Once we get Megan to go back to the waiting room I'll bring her a coffee." Dale explained turning around to find me standing a few feet back, my hand visibly shaking. Even though he knew I wouldn't be setting one foot inside the morgue Dale couldn't help feeling a little sorry once he saw how pale my face was.

"S...so I'm...he...here." I stammered, swallowing thickly and Dale shook his head when I tried to step forward. When I stared at him still trembling at the possibility of seeing any number of dead bodies including the infected man he reached over giving my right shoulder a squeeze.

"Megan, you're looking a little peaked. Maybe you should stay in the waiting room. Harry, can you wait with Megan while I go and get her a coffee? Sorry but it's most likely going to be instant. Two sugars right?" Dale asked and I gave him a slight nod both of us watching as he walked away not giving Harry a moment to think of a response.

Shaking his head at Dale, Harry turned his attention back to me noting that my forehead now sported a thin sheen of sweat. "Come on, Megan. I'll find you somewhere to sit while Dale gets you that coffee." He sighed, planting a hand tentatively on my shoulder before he steered me towards the waiting room. I let him too busy thinking about how close I'd come to seeing a dead body, not my first of course but that was besides the point.

Once he had me settled in a plastic chair Harry sat beside me, looking towards the hallway from time to time as he wondered where Dale had gone for that coffee. "Dale's been gone a long time. How long does it take to find a coffee?" He tried to joke and I nodded, looking at my hands and he sighed looking towards the hallway for a few seconds. "You know I wasn't calling you a liar before." He added and I looked up to see him trying to smile at me.

"You won't be the first. Just like the S.T.A.R.S. No one believed them and my hometown paid the price. Pray your town doesn't suffer the same fate." I muttered and he blinked when I lowered my head, staring blankly at the floor beneath my feet.

"Megan, that's not..." He began only to hear footsteps approaching and he looked up breaking into a faint smile when he saw Dale heading their way with a coffee in hand. "There you are. You didn't get lost did you, Coop?" He teased and Dale shrugged moving to my side as Harry stood watching on as Dale knelt at my side, offering me the steaming cup.

"Not really, Harry. I'm a pro at finding my way around the town." Dale answered, a quick grin appearing on his lips when I took the offered cup. Blowing on it I took a tentative sip grinning at the taste of bitter coffee. It wasn't the best coffee I'd ever had but it still made me feel much better. "Oh the sugars. Here you go." Dale added, pulling out two small sugar packets which he emptied into my coffee. Giving him a weak smile I continued to sip at the coffee, noting that it actually tasted better with two sugars.

"So are we going into the morgue?" Harry asked and Dale shook his head when I raised my head, staring at both men with wide-eyes.

"Sorry but Doctor Hayward hasn't finished the autopsy on our John Doe yet. We can come back at a later time, Harry." Dale explained and I let out a breath helped to my feet by Dale, who walked beside me with a slightly confused Harry following us.

Once we reached Harry's truck Dale held the door open for me and I moved my attention away from my coffee to slip into the backseat, keeping a firm grip on the cup as he closed the door behind me. Once Dale climbed into the passenger-side seat he gave Harry a nod while Harry looked on with one raised eyebrow.

"The plan's going perfectly." Dale told Harry and Harry just shrugged, starting the engine without really knowing what the FBI agent had planned. As he started to head back to the Sheriff's department I leaned back in my seat, the faint click of my seat-belt audible and as I sipped at the remainder of my coffee I noticed that instead of feeling more awake the coffee was making my head feel fuzzy. Shaking my head I continued to sip at my coffee but the woozy feeling persisted getting stronger the more I drank and after peering into my cup and finding it empty I held the cup between my fingers, staring at it until my vision blurred.

I shook my head again but the lightheaded feeling grew and I rubbed at my now tired eyes, wondering why I had gone from being fully awake to feeling like I hadn't slept in days. When he glanced back at me Dale was rewarded with a loud yawn, one I tried to hide with an open palm. "Everything alright back there, Megan?" He asked, already knowing the answer when I shifted my head to one side then the other trying to ignore how tired I felt.

"Just feeling a little woozy. Don't know why." I muttered, the urge to close my eyes almost overwhelming. "Must have been from the crash."

"You look a little pale. Maybe I should have gotten Doctor Hayward to give you a checkup. He did say you only had a bump but you never know." Dale answered but I waved him off, resting my head on the armrest beside me still clutching the cup in my right hand.

"Nah I'm fine. Just a little tired, Dale. Thought coffee was supposed to wake you up not put you to sleep." I pointed out and he chuckled, taking the cup from me when it nearly slipped from my fingers.

"Must have been decaf." Dale joked watching with interest when I closed my eyes, shifting until I could rest my head comfortably without slipping out from under the seatbelt. "Megan?" He called out when I let out a breath my breathing slowing until he was confident I had fallen asleep and he nodded.

"What exactly was in that coffee, Coop?" Harry asked, glancing back for a moment finding that Megan was stretched out on the backseat.

"One sugar and a couple of ground-up sleeping pills." Dale replied and Harry raised both eyebrows at the agent until Dale chuckled softly. "I spoke to Doc Hayward and he gave me the pills Megan wouldn't take. While I was on my way back to you I crushed them up, emptied one of the sugar packets and replaced it with the pills. Megan wasn't going to come with us no matter how nicely we asked so I decided that was the only way."

"Coop, that was a good plan but I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when Megan wakes up." Harry admitted and Dale shrugged, glancing back at Megan who hadn't even stirred. "Now how far is it to Raccoon City?"


	4. Chapter 4

Several hours later Dale looked up at a a sign a few feet above him, staring up at it with a tiny smile on his face.

"Raccoon City, ten miles." He said as Harry walked over glancing at the signpost shielding his eyes against the sunlight as he peered into the distance. "Ready for a hike?"

"Dale, you're not serious are you? If the city really was destroyed there wouldn't be anything left to hike to." Harry countered and Dale just grinned, starting to head past the signpost when they both heard a groan. "Perfect timing."

Cracking my eyes open I peered at the seat in front of me, unable to understand why I was lying on my side. Rubbing at my gritty eyes I started to sit only to feel something digging into my shirt and I looked down finding a seat-belt digging into my stomach. Slightly confused I fiddled with the seat-belt until I managed to free myself, climbing from the seat and when I stumbled from the truck I saw Harry and Dale standing at the edge of a cliff.

"Afternoon." Dale said, waving me over and after pushing my hands into my jacket in an effort to keep warm from the autumn air I stumbled towards them. Once I reached them I yawned, rubbing at my eyes before I turned to see where Harry had driven us to. "Does anything look familiar?" He asked and I tilted my head to one side, peering at him then at the signpost. Once the fog cleared from my mind I slowly blinked, my eyes widening.

Dale and Harry had expected me to be annoyed at being dragged back to the city I once called home. They weren't expecting my reaction; I let out a scream that caused them to take a step back as I stumbled backwards, losing my footing before I landed hard with a thud on my backside. "Megan, are you alright?" Harry asked heading my way as Dale raised an eyebrow at me watching me on curious as I tried and failed to stand.

Instead I ending up smacking my probably bruised backside on the hard ground but I didn't even notice the pain too busy giving the area directly past the signpost my best horrified stare. I would have stayed there had Dale not waved his hand in front of my face and I cried out, expecting to see one of the undead lunging at me. Seeing me hiding my face behind one arm Harry looked at Dale who raised both of his eyebrows this time, more curious than ever at my reaction.

"Dale, this was a bad idea." Harry sighed, hooking one arm under my armpit and with some difficulty Dale did the same. Pulling me to my feet I pulled my hoodie down, hiding my face though I couldn't hide my trembling shoulders.

"Megan, is that Raccoon City?" Dale asked and Harry blinked at him, crossing his arms as the FBI agent tried to pull back my hoodie. I quickly stepped back and without looking at them I hurried back to the truck, climbing into the backseat before I pulled my hoodie down further. "I believe that's a yes. I've never seen Megan get so emotional like that. That proves she did flee the city."

"You jerk." I growled and they looked towards me when I lifted my head giving Dale and Harry a good look at my tear-filled eyes. "You drugged me and dragged me out here against my will just so you could find out for yourselves if I was telling the truth." I snapped, turning my head away when Dale took a step towards me. "First chance I get I'm leaving."

"Where are you going to go? Raccoon City's gone." Dale pointed out and I sniffed, my head snapping around with my eyes narrowed and my lower lip quivering.

"Coop, maybe you should give her some space." Harry suggested already noticing the way I had my eyes narrowed at the FBI agent and my hands curled into fists. More interested in why there was a crater where a city used to be Dale was more determined to find out as many details as he could not knowing how frustrated I was.

"Megan, who bombed the city? What are the symptoms of the virus you told us turns people into the living dead?" Dale bombarded me with questions and I growled, climbing from the truck with one hand held at my waist.

Harry didn't have time to warn Dale who stepped too close and I raised my fist punching his left cheek so fast and hard the force of the blow sent Dale stumbled back, eyes widening slightly as I glared at him. Not speaking I stormed past him, shaking my hand from the sudden pain. Glancing down I wasn't too surprised to see that my hand was a bright pink now.

"Wow, she hits hard. Coop, maybe you should leave Megan alone for a while. Just some friendly advice." Harry suggested as Dale raised his head to his stinging cheek.

I wandered away from a while, trying not to look off into the distance at the crater. I could feel fresh tears springing to my eyes but I swept them away with my sore hand not caring where I was going just as long as it was as far as I could get from Dale Cooper.

I finally planted myself on a log I found, pulling my hoodie around me to fend off the autumn chill sniffing when it finally dawned on me that I didn't have anywhere to run to. My home was gone the crater all that was left but even without seeing that other than me and a handful of survivors there was no city left. I didn't even know where the other survivors fled to after we parted ways but I silently hoped that they were alright. Without any way of contacting them I could only hope they were safe now as I wiped at my streaming eyes, staring off into the distance.

Eventually I heard footsteps and I sighed to myself, acting like I didn't hadn't heard them until someone stepped into view. Standing in front of the log Dale cleared his throat and I tilted my head back enough to stare up at him, slightly amused at the red hand print on his left cheek. "Megan, you can't stay here. It's not safe." He began and I rolled my eyes, lowering my head so he couldn't see my eyes though he did catch the tiny smirk on my lips. Shaking his head when I didn't respond he gestured at the spot beside me. "May I sit there?" He asked and I let out a snort waving towards the log.

"Not like I can stop you." I finally answered, feeling the log shift slightly as he sat beside me. "What exactly do you want now, Agent Cooper?"

"Agent Cooper now, huh?" He joked and I turned my head slightly giving him a blank stare for his trouble. "I just want the truth about what happened. That's all. I know it must be painful but you're the only one who can help us understand what you faced."

"I told you what happened! My city was overrun by the living dead and I barely escaped being eaten alive. Why do you keep making me relive that? Is my pain a joke to you?" I snapped at him raising my voice when he raised a hand.

"Megan, I was only trying to make sense of what happened to you and hopefully prevent the same tragedy from happening here." Dale answered, keeping quiet when I straightened. Pacing I ground my teeth not even glancing when Dale climbed to his feet brushing pine needles from his knees before he placed both hands on my shoulders. I finally stopped pacing lifting my head when he cleared his throat.

"When will you leave me alone? I told you everything I know. The virus spread through the city so fast...no one could stop it so a few of us who weren't infected chose to take our chances and try to escape. Most of the city was overrun by the living dead and we barely made it out, the sounds of screaming as the undead tore people apart..." I swallowed, tears slipping down my cheeks as I covered my ears with my palms. "I can't go through that again."

"Relax, Megan. No one's going to hurt you." Dale soothed and my eyes widened giving him a clear view of my red eyes and the dark circles under my eyes. "You haven't been sleeping."

"Of course not! Each time I close my eyes I see them, the zombies roaming the city looking for more people to consume and infect. The lucky ones die before they change. No one could help us, not the police or the army. The army trapped us in the city, they left us to fend for ourselves so I made a choice. Escape or be torn apart." I told him, swallowing a lump in my throat while I focused on the red mark marring his cheek. "Now everything's gone and I have nowhere to go now."

"You can always stay in Twin Peaks. We could get you a room in the Great Northern Hotel and go from there." Dale suggested and I nodded, lifting my hand to wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my hoodie. "We should see about getting you some more clothes. The truck you borrowed didn't have anything in it and you can't sleep in your clothes."

"I...didn't have time...to pack, Dale. I was too...bu...busy....trying to run away from the zombies. Don't even have a toothbrush or a hairbrush." I sniffed, trying to find some humor at stealing an army truck of all things but the joke fell flat and I started to sob once the truth dawned on me that I was homeless and alone. Softening, Dale tugged me into a hug and I buried my face in his jacket my sobs muffled as I clung to him.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat hunched on one of the office chairs in the Twin Peaks Sheriff's Department, my head hidden by my jacket's hood. I barely even noticed when Harry and Dale returned setting down a cup of coffee and a box of donuts on the table in front of my chair.

"Not even interested in donuts. Megan's really upset." Dale pointed out, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Coop, you should have just left her alone. I'm starting to think that she's been telling us the truth the entire time." Harry answered, pulling up a chair beside me. "Megan, are you alright?"

"My home's a crater." I muttered, lifting my head to peer at them with red eyes. "I barely escaped with my life and everyone here thinks I belong in a straightjacket."

"No one said anything about a straightjacket, Megan." Dale answered and I fixed him with two lowered eyebrows. "Maybe on strong medication." He added as an afterthought and I froze my fingers just reaching for my own cup.

Even Harry stared at Dale who just took a sip of his coffee curious as I turned my head to stare at him, silent. After a long uncomfortable silence I leaned close enough to flick his forehead grabbing my cup before I held it in my hands in an effort to warm them.

Harry coughed to hide a smile of his own when Dale resumed drinking his coffee wisely deciding not to comment. My lips were inches from the cup when I paused, staring at the cup for several seconds. With a shrug I took a cautious sip enjoying the rich taste silently hoping that this time Dale hasn't decided to drug my coffee a second time.

"You better not drug my coffee this time, Dale." I muttered, taking another sip immediately after and he glanced at me as I hide a grin from behind my cup. Even Harry's finding Dale's continued silence amusing but he decided to drink his coffee instead of making any effort to help Dale.

"Why would you think I would do something like that?" Dale finally asked and I raised my head meeting his eyes.

"You knew I wouldn't set foot anywhere near my old home, not without being dragged kicking and screaming there. Of course you mixed sleeping pills in my coffee." I replied, setting the coffee cup down a little harder than I was intending. The slight noise of cup hitting table made me jerk in my seat but I recovered quickly, rolling my eyes at my own mistake. "If anyone needs me I'll be in the women's room." I added, rising from my seat and with a hair-toss that is very unnatural to me I exit the room leaving Dale wondering why I looked like I was about to cry.

"Harry, something tells me that Megan's upset with me." Dale commented as soon as Megan is out of earshot and Harry sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Coop, you did drug her to get her to come with us. That and telling her she should be on medication." Harry pointed out as Dale set down his own cup frowning at the open door.

"I wasn't being serious about that but Megan thought so. I wonder if Doctor Hayward has finished up the autopsy of our John Doe?" Dale answered, reaching for a donut while he worked out his next move.

_Get the autopsy results from Doc Hayward. Find a room for Megan at the Great Northern Hotel and some basic supplies like toothpaste and a toothbrush. Possibly a change of clothes though I may get Lucy to help with that.  
_

Instead of walking into the bathroom I wandered the sheriff's department instead, my hands in the pockets of my jeans and my head down. It wasn't until I walked past the reception desk that I heard a familiar voice and I sighed, turning my head enough to see Lucy waving me over. "Megan, what's wrong?" She asked once she saw my lips pressed together and my eyes.

"It's a long story, Lucy." I sighed walking over despite not really wanting to talk to anyone though I couldn't really say to Lucy Morang. "But if you really want to hear it I'll tell you."

"Of course. Just grab a chair and bring it around here." Lucy agreed and I nodded, picking up one of the seat near the reception desk before I dragged it behind the glass. "Now what happened between you and Agent Cooper?"

"How do you know I'm mad at Dale?" I asked, slightly impressed and she nodded towards my hand. Once I lifted up my hand I noticed that it was still red from the punch I'd given Dale and I gave her a weak smile setting my hands in my lap.

"Plus he has a hand print on his face and you're not talking to him so I put two and two together." Lucy told me and I nodded, remembering the moment when we walked back into the sheriff's office and Deputy Hawk and Deputy Andy both stared at Dale's hand print.

"Yeah he made me mad and I kind of....punched him." I admitted and her eyes widened giving me a deer-in the headlights look for a few seconds. "Not that he didn't deserve it."

"Golly you smacked Agent Cooper?" Andy said and I coughed, finding my fingers very interesting all of a sudden. "Wow."

"Yes I guess I did but he made me so mad. Probably shouldn't have punched him though. Not usually a violent person." I finally admitted raising my head to find I had an audience.

"Sometimes we do things we're not proud of." Deputy Hawk commented and I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Though he probably had it coming." He added with a faint smile and I gave him a one-armed shrug wondering why everyone was so interested in me all of a sudden.

"So how did you end up in Twin Peaks? Dale said something about crashing your truck?" Lucy asked and I blinked when she reminded me that I supposed to be telling her a story.

"Actually it was an army truck." I replied and everyone leaned in, looking curiously at me. "Alright so I used to live in Raccoon City and...."

******************************************************************************

"I think Megan's had time to calm down. Let's go and find her." Dale announced twenty minutes later, climbing from his seat and Harry shook his head following Dale who had a smile on his face despite the red mark still marring his cheek.

"Just be careful, Coop. Otherwise you might end up with matching handprints." Harry warned but Dale wasn't listening too busy picking up the sound of my voice and several others he knew. As soon as they reached the reception desk Dale smiled once he found me talking animatedly with Deputy Andy, Deputy Hawk and Lucy who had pulled her chair in front of mine at some point.

"That's when I fell asleep at the wheel and the truck kept going. When I woke up I was in the hospital with a slight concussion from the crash and a bump of my head according to Doctor Hayward." I finished, running my fingers over my forehead the bump barely visible because of my fringe.

"Megan, that's terrible." Lucy said and I nodded not hearing Dale and Harry walking up to me until Lucy looked up. "Hello Harry. Hello Agent Cooper." She added and Dale rubbed at his cheek looking towards me and I just shrugged enjoying the attention.

"Dale, I've just be telling everyone what happened to my hometown." I explained and Harry exchanged a look of surprise with Dale who came to stand beside me. "I was just up to the part where I crashed the army truck."

"Megan, can I talk to you for a moment?" Dale asked and I raised an eyebrow at him, curious when his eyes move to the office he and Harry had just vacated. Sighing I climb from the chair, looking towards my new friends with a smile.

"I'll be right back." I told them following Dale when he retreats to the office and after I walk into the room he followed me, closing the door quietly behind him. Walking over to the chairs previously occupied by Harry and Dale I ease myself into the closest one waiting as Dale walked over. Standing in front of the table he looked down at me and I can't help but find it amusing to see his face is still red from the punch I landed on his cheek earlier.

"Megan, you shouldn't be discussing what happened in Raccoon City with the townspeople. They don't know about the infected John Doe and how quickly the virus can spread." Dale told me and I narrowed my eyes, crossing my arms in front of my chest when he pulled up a chair sitting in front of me when I continued to glare at him.

"Dale, I didn't tell them about the virus. Do you honestly think I would go and tell my friends about a virus that changes people, making them violent and bloodthirsty?" I answered and he nodded which caused me to widen my eyes. "You really thought I would cause a panic?"

"When I followed you here and found you talking to everyone I'll admit that that's the first thought that crossed my mind. From what I can read on you you're unpredictable and emotional." Dale replied, watching on as I stood my shoulders shaking and my lips pressed together.

"Emotional? Dale, I survived two days trapped in a city with no supplies and no help from the authorities. I crashed the truck I found because of the nightmares that keep me awake at night. Forgive me for being emotional. If you faced what I did you wouldn't be so quick to judge me." I snapped at him as he straightened, following me with his eyes when I started to pace the room arms at my sides.

"I wasn't judging you, Megan. I wanted to understand how this virus worked and you have all of the information we need right there." He said, lightly tapping his forehead with his forefinger and I hunched my shoulders not meeting his eyes. "But you won't give us the information we need will you?"

"I want to but the things I keep seeing..." I trailed off, swallowing when the image in the bathroom mirror flashed into my head my own decaying face staring back at me.

"What do you see?" Dale asked, interested as he crossed the gap though when he lay a hand on my shoulder I pulled back. "Nothing's going to hurt you." He insisted and I let out a laugh devoid of humor as I crossed my arms again.

"Why don't you check out that infected man? He can tell you everything you need to know about the virus and how it changes you. Besides when I try to remember how it works all I can see is blood and death." I muttered, sitting when my legs start to tremble. "The constant nightmares about what happened and you want me to go through that again? Not a chance."

"Megan, are you sure you won't help us?" Dale asked when I turned my chair around, resting my arms on the table in front of me. Noting the lack of response he kept staring when I lay my head on my arms closing my eyes despite my earlier warnings about my nightmares. I don't remember falling asleep though I must have been out for a while because I find that the building's much quieter and I can see moonlight peeking out from behind the blinds. As I stretch something starts to slide off my shoulders and on instinct I pull it closed around me to trap the warmth I could still feel from the jacket.

It soon dawned on me that it's not my hoodie that's been draped over my shoulders when I finally notice the dark fabric and the FBI in gold stitching across the left arm of the jacket. For once I'm grateful to be alone as I know I am now wearing the dumbest smile and two very pink cheeks at that moment in time.


	6. Chapter 6

Dale was standing near the reception desk, taking to Harry when I wandered over rubbing at my eyes. "Evening, Megan. Did you sleep alright?" Dale asked as I shrugged off his jacket, holding it out to him without speaking. "I was going to talk to you earlier but you fell asleep before I could say anything."

Once he saw that my face was a bright red my eyes on the floor so I didn't have to face him or the curious stare from Harry he smiled at me. "Yes. Thanks for the jacket." I finally mumbled, my hand outstretched while I waited for Dale to take the jacket from me.

With a tiny grin he reached across and I blinked, lifting my head to find that his fingers were now touching mine. I didn't know if it was intentional or not though that didn't really matter since my face was as red as it was possibly going to get. Muttering something no one could understand I took my hand away keeping my arms at my side and well out of reach.

Apparently not understanding why I was blushing Dale tilted his head slightly to one side, silent as I stuck my hands into the pockets of my jeans. "Thank you for returning it, Megan. Are you feeling okay? You look a little peaked." Dale commented, slipping the jacket on over his suit and I just shrugged wishing he would stop staring at me.

"You know I've been a little emotional lately but I have a good reason. Now what did you want to talk to me about? Did you manage to find somewhere I can stay?" I asked, watching on with interest when Dale picked up something sitting on the floor at his feet.

"Here. Lucy picked up a change of clothes for you." Dale explained, handing me a blue backpack. This time his fingers didn't brush mine and that brought a frown to my face for reasons I wasn't too clear on as I took the backpack from him, unzipping it before I took a peek inside.

Finding a toothbrush inside I smiled to myself, grateful that I could finally clean my teeth properly and as I dug around in the bag I found a hairbrush. "Thanks for bringing these back. i can't walk around in the same clothes day after day." I joked, looking into the bag when my eyes started to well.

_Darn it. I thought I was through getting upset about my home. It's gone now but at least I can make sure the same doesn't happen to Twin Peaks._

"Did you see Doctor Hayward about the infected man?" I asked, hoping the distraction would be enough to stop me from getting weepy.

"While you were taking a nap, Megan we did indeed go to the morgue. Doctor Hayward gave us the results and they're..." Dale trailed off when I raised my head meeting his gaze. "He's highly contagious, Megan. According to the results he shouldn't even be walking around."

"I told you didn't I? That virus changes people, burns out their brain so they shouldn't even be conscious but that doesn't stop them walking around." I replied breathing hard until Harry gave my shoulder a pat. "You need to make sure no one touches that body without knowing what he's infected with. If someone had a cut and the virus got into their system."

"Already taken care of, Megan." Dale assusred me and I frowned at him, wiping away beads of sweat from my forehead. "Doc Hayward put the body in a freezer until we can positively identify him. But we have some bad news."

"You want me to see if I know who it is?" I answered in a small voice, swallowing when he nodded at me. "I can't. I'm sorry but I just can't look at another dead body."

"Megan, we need your help. If this infection is as bad as you keep telling us we need to make sure it doesn't escape into the town." Harry asked this time but I shook my head, my shoulders quivering and Dale sighed. Running his fingers over the fading hand print he walked directly in front of me.

"You're the only one who knows what signs of infection we need to know in case anyone else gets sick. Megan, we're asking for your help." Dale said placing his hands gently on my shoulders and I took a deep breath knowing that he was right; I was the only one in Twin Peaks with the experience they needed.

"F...fine. I'll go with you but only because I don't want anyone else in Twin Peaks to suffer like I did." I agreed, letting out another breath when I recalled the empty look in the infected man's eyes as it stumbled towards my friends. "I'm doing this as a favor."

"We appreciate it, Megan. We wouldn't normally ask this but even Doc Hayward's never seen a virus like this. You're the best person for the job." Harry agreed and I sighed rubbing at the bridge of my nose.

"Say that after I throw up on your shoes." I muttered looking directly at Dale who fixed me with a wide stare while Harry cleared his throat trying very hard not to laugh.

We drove back in silence and while Harry occupied his time keeping his eyes on the road I stared through the window, gritting my teeth in an effort to ease the trembling that had spread through body the nearer who travelled to the hospital. Dale looked at me from time to time, his lips pressed into a frown when he saw my shoulders trembling.

_As soon as we finish up in the morgue with our John Doe I'll take Megan back to the hotel. I doubt she can take anymore stress without snapping at me again._

Dale ran his fingers over the fading mark on his cheek, hoping that this time Megan wouldn't take her frustration out on the other side of his face.

_I never knew that she could hit so hard. Megan looks fragile but looks can be deceiving._

"We're almost there, Megan." Dale told me and I lifted my head slightly giving him a tiny nod though I soon turned my attention back to the window, looking out as the hospital came into view. "Relax. We just need to speak to Doctor Hayward and ask a few question about the body. Once we do that I'll make sure to bring you back to the Great Northern." Dale explained and I swallowed thickly already dreading looking at a man's dead body as Harry pulled into the parking lot.

"Coop, just be careful with her. She's had a rough day and looking at a dead body..." Harry began pausing when Dale held up a hand.

"I know, Harry. This isn't the first time I've had someone identify a body though I guess this time it isn't someone she knows. Regardless it needs to be done for the good of Twin Peaks." Dale assured Harry who sighed, parking his truck before he looked over at me.

"You alright back there, Megan?" Harry asked and I quickly nodded, hoping that they missed how badly I was trembling as I climbed from the parked truck. Harry barely had time to shut off the engine when Dale opened the passenger-side door, exiting the vehicle. Harry shook his head, pocketing his keys before he climbed out locking the door behind him. Together they followed at my heels as I made my way inside the building, my hands in the pockets of my hoodie so no one could see my hands shaking.

Dale held the door open for me when we stepped up to the front doors leading into the hospital but I ignored him, not to be rude but because I was too focused on not throwing up on my own shoes. Once I stepped inside the building I swallowed for the third time standing as still as I could while I waited for Dale and Harry. Reaching my side first Harry waiting with me while Dale informed the receptionist that we were here to see Doc Hayward.

"Steady there, Megan. It won't take long." Dale said once he returned and I just narrowed my eyes at him, avoiding his eyes even when he guided me towards the door leading to the morgue.

"Here we are." Dale announced looking at me when I let out another breath, clenching my fists in an effort to stop them from shaking.

"Doc Hayward's a kind man." Harry told me, placing a hand on my shoulder before I could change my mind. "Now let's just get this over with."

"Fi...fine with me." I stammered, stepping into the dimly lit room just behind Dale. The door closing behind me made me jump and Dale stopped himself from commenting on how shaking I seemed. "Where's....Doc Hayward?"

"Megan. it's good to see you again." Doctor Hayward told me and I grimaced, looking past him when I noticed the gurney and the sheet covering it. "Don't worry. I just want to know what the infection looks like and then you can be on your way."

"I....I'll tell you everything I know. Not sure how much help I can be." I muttered, looking behind him at the gurney again. Leading me over to the gurney I watched as Doctor Hayward carefully pulled back the sheet to reveal a middle-aged man with grey-green skin his head and shoulders uncovered.

I backed up so fast I bumped into Dale who gave me a pat on my back, his strange way of comforting me which helped a little. Until I moved closer to the body and after peering at the man for several seconds I stumbled back once again bumping into Dale who set his hands down on my shoulders to steady me. "This is becoming a habit isn't it?" Dale told me and I just shook him off staring at the corpse instead.

Willing myself to move closer I saw a bite mark on his shoulder and I blinked, lifting my head. "I know this man. He's one of the survivors I left the city with." I pointed to the bite mark as I did, looking at the man again with my eyes narrowed. "But everyone seemed fine when we split up."

"Megan, is there anything else you can tell us about the virus?" Dale asked and I sighed, rubbing at my eyes before I looked at his face again.

"A bite or scratch from one of the zom...infected passes the infection on. It causes violent behavior and makes them cannibals. They look like they're dead but they're not even though their skin peels off and I've seen them missing limbs. They don't feel pain even when they lose body parts and only by bashing their skulls in will they go down and stop moving. Some grow claws and have these really long tongues, like whips and they look like someone skinned them. I only saw one but it was enough." I explained, taking a few steps back from the very dead man. "As long as you don't get their blood or fluids in a cut you should be alright. At least I think so but some people changed without getting injured so I can't be positive. Just keep him away from everyone."

Then I made the mistake of taking a breath too close to the dead man the smell of decayed flesh invading my nose, leaving me fighting off a coughing fit.

Dale stepped in, gently guiding me away from the corpse but it didn't make me feel any better and after a quick apology he led me outside the room leaving Doctor Hayward and Harry in the room. I spent the next few minutes hunched over in the parking lot, trying to breath the fresh air and not throw up on my shoes as Dale looked on. "Take slow breaths." He advised and I resisted the urge to smack him again, too busy trying to get the smell of rot out of my nose. "In and out, Megan."

"W...what do....you think I'm trying to...that smell!" I gasped, pressing a hand over my mouth when my stomach rebelled and I dashed towards the nearest bushes. I barely made it not even aware that Dale had followed as I christened the bushes, my hands gripping my knees as I did.

Once the urge to vomit passed I wiped at my mouth with my left hand not understanding Dale who stood beside me, his hand at my back. His words were barely audible to me and it felt like I was underwater as I peered at him. I took a single step back from the vomit-covered bushes before I started to fall backwards hands catching me before the world darkened.


	7. Chapter 7

"Diane, so far Megan has been somewhat forthcoming on what happened to her hometown of Raccoon City. Even with her testomony and the body of our mysterious John Doe, who now rests in the morgue of Twin Peaks hospital, we still don't have enough to completely trust her. While I wait for Megan to regain consciousness after her fainting spell I will try and find out who this man is and what connection he has to the city's destruction." Dale said into his tape recorder, unaware that I was awaking up in Harry's jeep.

While I waited for the fog to clear from my head I studied the ceiling above me counting quietly to myself until I was able to sit without immediately falling forward. "Hmm...I'm lying on the backseat of Harry's jeep it looks like. Must have passed out again." I mumbled to myself, running my tongue over my lips to remove the fuzzy feeling from it. Tasting something bitter coating my teeth I grimaced, coughing. "Note to self; make sure I brush my teeth the next chance I get. Or at least find some mouthwash." I coughed, hearing a faint knock and I looked around until I located Dale who was standing at the open door, holding a tape recorder in one hand and my backpack in his other hand.

"Diane, looks like our patient is awake and not too happy judging from the way her eyes are narrowed in my direction. I wonder if that anger is aimed at me." Dale said, stopping the recording as I started to shift towards the open door only to find right away that my legs wouldn't be able to support me and I slip forward off the backseat, grasping the seat under me as I tremble.

"You just figured that out?" I grumbled, allowing the FBI agent to help me back onto the seat where I spend the next few minutes breathing in and out, slowing catching my breath. "Before you think I'm a weak woman I've seen more blood and guts that you'll see in a lifetime, Dale. Besides the smell of rotting flesh just....hits you and you can't forget it." I added, rubbing at my eyes to remove the crusty feeling from them. "Thanks for the bag." I mumbled, taking from his outstretched hand before I set it carefully down on the seat beside me.

"When you think you're well enough I'll take you back to the Great Northern Hotel. I've managed to get you a room on the same floor as mine coincidentally so you have somewhere you can stay until we figure out what to do next." Dale explained as I slipped the bag on over my shoulders helping me off the seat when I make another attempt to stand. Despite a slight moment of wobbling I managed to stay upright trying hard not to stumble as we head towards the front door of the hospital.

Once we step through the door, Dale holding the door open for me, I noticed that Harry's standing there giving me a slight smile once he noticed I'm walking again. "Megan, you sure you should be standing?" He asked and I shrugged, taking a deep breath.

"Megan?" Dale said and I jump once I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go back to Harry's jeep. You look a little peaked." He agreed as I forced myself not to hyperventilate in front of Harry and Dale. I managed to keep myself from passing out or worse, vomiting on myself comes to mind, as Dale and Harry walk me outside into the crisp and fresh air.

Leaning over slightly I take several deep breaths feeling my lungs which made me feel well enough to walk the rest of the way towards Harry's jeep. I spend the next minute staring up into the sky watching the clouds pass overhead before Harry cleared his throat looking over at me for a moment.

"Megan?" Dale called out and I look up, pushing my hands into the pockets of my jacket when he approached me standing at my side. "Would you like a lift or do you want to walk beside Harry's jeep?"

"Very funny, Dale. There's no way I'm walking all the way back to the Great Northern Hotel." I grumbled, pulling open the back door before I sat on the backseat. "Are you coming or what, Cooper?" I added, rewarded with a faint smile from Dale.

We did eventually leave the hospital and as Harry drove out of the parking lot I clipped my seatbelt in, leaning to one side once I was belted in.

"Megan, do you think that..." Dale began to ask, trailing off into silence when I closed my eyes deciding that now was a good enough time to take a nap and he just frowned at me. Harry fought back a laugh as he concentrated on driving, though he couldn't help a chuckle at Dale's expensive as the FBI agent stared at the backseat. "Never mind."

"Coop, take my word for it. If you keep pestering Megan she might give you a black eye this time. Give her time to rest and then maybe she'll help you." Harry advised Dale when he sat back staring through the windshield for several seconds.

"You might be right, Harry. For now we'll concentrate on finding out who that man was in the morgue and what really happened to Raccoon City. I'll contact Albert and see if he can make a positive ID on our victim." Dale replied and Harry gave him a slight nod, driving towards the hotel.

I was woken by a sound, a low groan of pain that had become all to familiar and as my eyes shot open I see something standing two feet away, teeth red and dripping blood as I struggle to wake up fully. By the time my eyes adjust the figure has halved the distance and my eyes widen enough to focus on Dale who watches me with two clouded eyes, growling faintly at me with no recognition in his eyes before he darts towards me. I let out a cry of pain when he knocked me backwards, the hard gravel digging into my back as he lunged for me. His teeth bared he snaps at my face and I raise my arm, trying to keep his teeth away from my throat.

Before my eyes he grasped my arm and I scream as his teeth bit down hard enough to tear my jacket's sleeve, ripping at the skin underneath and as my blood flies into his face he lets out a groan some of my flesh now danging from his teeth.

Screaming I raise my head, eyes blinking rapidly as someone stands over me and as a hand reached for mine I cry out, batting it away. "Megan, shh." Dale whispered and I freeze, my eyes staring at his face until I noticed that his eyes aren't cloudy anymore instead they're a brown I've come to actually like looking at. Not that I'll ever let him know that as I take the hand that he offered, climbing to my feet before I sway.

"W..where am I?" I asked, rubbing my fingers between my eyes as Dale stared back at me for long enough to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Still in Harry's jeep. You fell asleep and by the time we arrived at the Roadhouse you were tossing and turning, whimpering. You had a nightmare." He pointed out as I closed my eyes, hoping that no one noticed how badly I'm shaking from the dream I've just had.

"One of many, Dale. But they usually go away." I explained hoping that that would be enough to stop him from asking more questions. Apparently not when he kept staring at me until I groaned. "Look you try escaping the zombie apocalypse and come out of it sane."

"I hope we don't have to, Megan." Harry answered for Dale and I nodded, wincing a little at the slight headache making its presence known just above my sinuses.

"I've told you everything I know so can we just drop it? If you want to know more ask someone else. I'm not the only survivor." I pointed out and Dale gave me a tiny smile, patting my shoulder and I frowned at him suddenly knowing he wouldn't rest until I had given him everything minor detail I knew.

"But we have you here, Megan." Dale told me and I groaned as I closed my eyes giving the two men a perfect impression of one of the living dead. "Though I'm sure we could all use a break." He added, getting a nod from Harry and I opened one eye to find Dale smiling at me. "I know of a local diner that serves the best cherry pie you've ever tasted."

"Okay, Dale. Lead the way." I sighed, making a mental note to make a trip to the Roadhouse's restroom while he and Harry ordered for us. I had barely stepped through the door before I excused myself entering the bathroom with my backpack now clutched tightly between my fingers.

After I moved in front of the mirror I open the bag, digging around before my fingers find the toothbrush and toothpaste, dropping the bag at my feet as I stare into the mirror. I spent the next minute brushing my teeth as deeply as I can, rinsing the toothbrush before I start again trying to get the last lingering taste of vomit out of my mouth. It takes me two attempts to get the bitter taste out of my mouth and once I'm happy with the result I drop the toothbrush into the bag, grabbing the hairbrush next.

"I wonder what's keeping Megan?" Dale asked, looking back towards the bathrooms once the waitress had left with their orders.

"Coop, give her a few minutes. Didn't you tell me she wasn't feeling well?" Harry asked when Dale turned back, fiddling with the napkin under his fingers.

"She did say the smell from the morgue made her feel sick. Though she'll feel better once she tries the cherry pie they serve here." Dale answered and Harry cracked a grin both men looking up when I exited the bathroom heading their way as the door closed behind me. "There she is now. Feeling better, Megan?" He asked me and I nodded, sitting beside him on the booth when he moved over.

"Much better thank you, Dale." I answered, giving him a faint smile only to frown slightly when I noticed him staring at my mouth. "Is something wrong?"

"You have a white substance on the left side of your lips." Dale pointed out and I quickly grabbed a napkin, wiping away the toothpaste I had missed.

"It's just toothpaste." I sighed, crushing the napkin between my fingers before I slip it into my pocket. "Now what's the coffee like here? Any good?" I asked and Dale gave me his trademark smile that had me smiling back.

"The best I've ever tasted." Dale told me and I nodded, thankful that he hadn't mentioned the dead man again as I settled down to wait for my coffee and the 'best tasting cherry pie you've ever tasted'.

Little did I know that my experiences with the virus and the undead that had overwhelmed Raccoon City were not over yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Back in the Twin Peak's hospital Jim the morgue attendant finished pushing the gurney containing John Does' body into the back of the room. Just as he started to walk away the left arm of the corpse slipped out from under the sheet and after Jim noticed it he walked over, lifting the arm only to flinch when the nails of the corpse scratched his right hand.

After placing the arm back on the body and covering it back up he examined his right hand, noting that the nails had only left a scratch.

With a shrug Jim left the body where it was, closing the door behind me. As he started to make his way towards the staff lockers so he could change out of his uniform he looked at the scratch on his hand a mild itch making him scratch at it with his own fingernails.

Back at the diner I sipped at my coffee, looking over at Dale when he cleared his throat. "Yes, Dale the coffee and the pie's great. Thank you for asking." I told him and Harry smiled at me as Dale frowned. "That's not what you were asking was it?" I added, already fearing the question.

"Megan, how long after someone's infected do they turn bloodthirsty?" Dale asked and I narrowed my eyes at him, setting down the coffee cup hard enough to raise a few eyebrows in the diner.

"Dale, stop asking me questions like that. You don't get it do you? I managed to escape with the clothes on my back, constantly chased by the infected and just when I thought I'd escaped the city you want to drag me right back." I growled, still glaring at him until Harry interrupted.

"Megan, we only want to make sure Twin Peaks stays safe." Harry explained and Dale nodded, not liking the way I was glaring at him.

"If I caused you undue stress I am sorry but this is important. If that man is still infectious even after death we need to make sure no one other than Doctor Hayward comes into contact with the body. Otherwise we could be looking at another Raccoon City." Dale apologized and I chewed my lip, picking up my coffee cup.

"I...don't want anyone to go through what I went through. I'm just...." I trailed off with a sigh, swallowing as I stared into my empty coffee cup.

"Scared? You have every right to be, Megan. Believe me I wouldn't keep asking you these questions if I didn't have to." Dale explained and I nodded after a pause, turning my head to look at him.

"From what I can tell there are two main ways of getting sick. The main ones are a bite or scratch from anyone whose already sick." I told them, watching with a thin smile when Dale grabbed a napkin and after pulling out a pen he jotted it down. "Though some people got sick and they didn't have a mark on them from one of the infected so maybe it's airborne as well."

"Airborne and physical contact with the infected. Got it." Dale said, looking up once he added to his list. "Symptoms?"

"If you want to play that game, Dale so can I." I told him as I raised myself up so I was standing over Dale. "The virus spreads through your body making people lose their sense of reason. It can be your best friend or a family member but it doesn't matter. Once they change they only see you as a meal and nothing else. Their body starts to rot even while they technically still alive and they're oblivious to pain even after being shot or stabbed." I took a breath as Dale quickly jotted down everything in dot points. "I've seen people missing parts of their bodies, even one missing everything below his waist and yet that didn't stop him from trying to eat me. A crowbar I found put a stop to that idea."

"Coop, maybe you should stop." Harry said, noting that several patrons were looking in our direction but I just shook my head at Harry determined to finish.

"Dale wanted to know what the virus does so I'm going to keep going. They seem to only attack the living and only people that I've witnessed. They usually wander around in hordes so if you get trapped you're meat to them. They tear the flesh from your bones, not caring how much you scream at them that you know them or beg them to stop." I finished, slumping down in my seat my shoulders shaking. "I...saw that happen more times that I want to remember so thanks, Dale for bringing that memory back. Could have gone the rest of my life without reliving that."

Even Dale stopped writing noticing that there's a thin sheen of sweat on my face and that my skin's pale. "Thank you, Megan." He finally answered and I nod, my fingernails digging into my knees in an effort to stop my shakes. He quickly pockets the list, making a mental note to speak to Doctor Hayward and warn him so that no one comes into contact with the infected man. "I'll call Albert and see if he had a chance to find the identity of our mystery survivor."

"Yeah...you do that." I muttered, finding my empty plate a lot more interesting. "If I had known he was infected I would have taken care of him myself."

"Megan, you can't murder an innocent man." Dale told me and I turned my head fixing him with a blank stare.

"You wouldn't think that if he'd bitten you or Harry. Your mind slowly being torn away leaving only that gnawing hungry for human flesh. Looking at your friends and only viewing them as a meal." I whispered only loud enough for he and Harry to hear, ignoring the stares from a few people who kept glancing our way. "Just be grateful you didn't get infected from a bite or a scratch. There's no stopping it then."

"I think we have an audience, Coop. Maybe we should go." Harry muttered and Dale nodded, climbing out of the booth and I followed standing apart as Harry followed. After we paid for the coffee and cherry pie we left the diner and most patrons went back to what they had originally been doing. Though I did hear a few whispers and a glance or two at me as we exited via the front door and my shoulders slumped, just in front of Harry and Dale.

"Harry, now would be a good time to bring Megan back to the Great Northern Hotel." Dale suggested as I trailed in front not looking at either Dale or Harry when they reached my side.

"You shouldn't keep asking her so many questions, Coop. Megan's getting more and more worked up." Harry told Dale who just shrugged, looking at the back my my jacket.

"Harry, if that virus is as infectious as Megan says it is we need to make sure no one touches that body. Even a tiny scratch is enough to infect someone." Dale commented and Harry nodded, watching as I reached his jeep. "But I'll take your advice and let Megan rest for a few days. She doesn't look very well." He pointed out and I turned around frowning at Dale who gave me a tiny smile.

"Just so we're clear do you promise you'll let me rest in Twin Peaks for a while, Dale? I don't know about you but I need a long nap and some peace. I don't even know where I'm going now that I've lost my home." I asked him, chewing my lip as I glanced down at the dirt ground beneath me. "No more questions." I repeated and Dale sighed, giving me a slight nod.

"Alright so now that that's settled let's get you signed in at the Great Northern Hotel." Dale told me and I managed a weak smile, allowing him to open the back door so I could climb into the backseat of Harry's jeep. "I called the agency and they've agreed to cover the room. On the condition that you don't breathe a word of what happened to your hometown to anyone but me, Harry or the agency." Dale added and I just nodded, pulling my legs into the spot behind the front seat so he could close the door.

"To the Great Northern Hotel." Dale said, giving me a thumbs up and I kept a straight face until his back was turned before I rolled my eyes. Seeing that Harry cracked a smile, moving to the driver side as Dale climbed into the jeep.

I spent the trip back just staring outside at the trees my mind flashing back to what happened in the diner.

Hopefully now Dale will stop asking me about Raccoon City and let me get on with my life. Though I'm going to have to figure out where I'm going to live now that the city's a crater. Great and if I didn't feel homesick before I've just made it worse.

"Megan, we're nearly there." Dale commented and I looked towards the passenger-side seat to see him looking at me. "Didn't fall asleep again did you?"

"I've been thinking not sleeping, Dale." I sighed, rubbing at my eyes. "Besides passing out in the parking lot doesn't really count as 'sleeping'." I added as Harry slowed at the traffic lights, glancing back at me for a few seconds. "I'm fine just had a bad experience from our morgue 'visit'."

"If you're sure. You can always get a check up from Doc Hayward if you feel sick." Harry told me and I nodded, silent as the light changed to green and he drove away.

Once Harry parked his jeep outside the Great Northern Hotel I let out a breath. Grabbing my backpack I started to climb from the car, only to stumble. When I looked down I noticed that my legs were shaking so as Dale and Harry started to climb from the jeep I stretched my legs hoping that that would stop them from seeing how exhausted I was. It helped and I managed to walk beside them as we entered the hotel.

After I signed in, putting a false last name since I technically didn't exist anymore, I handed the pen back to Dale. The moment I wandered away, choosing to check out the interior of the hotel rather than speak to anyone, Dale handed the pen back to Julie the receptionist.

"Now remember that you promised Megan you wouldn't ask anymore question about her town." Harry said to Dale who gave him a grin their attention moving to me as I stared up at a stuffed deer.

"Don't worry, Harry I keep my promises. Besides I have all of the information I need." Dale reassured him as I wandered back to them after getting the weird sensation that someone was watching me. Though it could have been the stuffed deer head.

"Megan, you're all signed in so let's find your room." Dale announced and I tried for a smile though I yawned at the same time leaving me slightly red-faced as I followed Dale and Harry further into the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9

Once I was in my room I set my backpack on the bed, taking everything out and as I sorted it I grabbed my toothbrush. I set it aside along with my toothpaste and a clean white shirt along with a pair of grey shorts to wear as bed clothes.

"It was nice of Dale, or the agency anyway, to pay for my room. I don't know what I would have done since I don't have any cash on me. Not after..." I whispered, swallowing the lump in my throat before I scooped up everything I needed to take a shower.

Once I walked into the shower I found a towel and a shampoo bottle already set out and I blinked, surprised to find even soap until I remembered that I was staying at a hotel. "Well at least they take care of their guests." I muttered, turning on the water.

After taking a hot shower I headed back to the bedroom, now dressed in the sleeveless white shirt and grey shorts. "Much better. Hope I can sleep this time without those horrible nightmares." I sighed to myself, pulling back the blanket. I slide into bed and as I reached over to turn the lamp light off I froze staring at the door for several seconds.

Climbing from the bed I quickly moved to the door only relaxing when I found that I had remembered to lock the door. "Better to be safe." I muttered to myself as I moved back to the bed checking that the key to my room was still in the drawer before I finally turned the light off.

Thankfully my dreams were peaceful and I woke with a yawn, stretching as soon as I sat peering at the clock on the bedside table. "Already nine am? Oh well at least I didn't have any more nightmares." I mumbled, rubbing at my eyes before I climbed from the bed.

After taking a shower mainly to wake myself up I grabbed my jacket and jeans along with a white shirt that I didn't recognize from the bag. "Lucy must have bought it for me." I said, dressing quickly and as I returned to the bathroom to clean my teeth and brush out my hair I couldn't help thinking about the John Doe lying in the morgue.

Wish I knew his name. I mean he didn't deserve that bite or being dumped in a morgue. Though everyone he probably knew was lost in the city.

Shaking my head I finished fixing my hair, looking at my reflection and I smiled to myself noting that the dark circles under my eyes were gone. Exiting the bathroom I packed up my belongings leaving them in my backpack which I left on my bed before I moved to the drawer, grabbing my room key and as I left my hotel room I wondered if Dale's friend Albert from the agnecy had found out who that poor man was.

I wandered into the dining room of the hotel to find Dale already seated and once he saw me he waved me over. "Good morning, Megan. How did you sleep?" He asked, setting down his coffee cup as I took a seat opposite him.

"Great thanks, Dale." I replied, waiting patiently for the waitress to take my order. "No more nightmares."

"Thanks great to hear, Megan. I have some good news." Dale said, taking a sip of his coffee watching as I ordered coffee and bacon and eggs. "Albert found out the identity of our mysterious man."

"Who is....or was he?" I asked and he smiled at me as he set his cup down. "Oh come on. Don't keep me in suspense, Dale."

"His name is or was David Bell, aged 32 single and until recently he was a resident of Raccoon City. Albert went through his records and he had no police convictions of any kind." Dale explained and I sighed, fiddling with the tablecloth. "Megan, it's not your fault." He added, reaching over and I glanced up when he gave my right hand a squeeze.

"I know but I still feel bad. He didn't deserve what happened to him and now he's lying dead and forgotten in the town morgue. Did Albert find anything about his family?" I asked, noting with a faint smile that Dale's hand didn't move from mine until he saw the waitress approaching with my order.

"Thank you." I told Trudy the waitress as she handed me my meal. "It's pretty quiet today."

"Be thankful for that." Trudy answered as Dale grimaced. "We've had everyone from a marching band to a Icelandic group staying here. Enjoy your meal."

"Icelandic group?" I asked Dale who just shook his head at me, sipping at his coffee and I shrugged digging into my own breakfast when he didn't answer.

"So now that we know who David Bell so that's one mystery solved I guess." I told Dale as we left the hotel lobby and I blinked at him as soon as we stepped into the parking lot.

"I drove my car into town after all, Megan. Come on let's go back to the sheriff's department." Dale pointed laughing a little when my cheeks reddened. Feeling very silly I followed Dale as he crossed the parking lot and when I reached the passenger-side door Dale unlocked it for me, even opening the door for me.

Once Dale drove out of the parking lot I looked through the windshield, wondering if anyone had already contracted the virus despite Dale's promise that no one beside Doc Hayward had touched the body.

"Megan, I already made a call to Doctor Hayward and only he's been anywhere near David." Dale told me and I let out a breath looking out at the trees in the distance. "Still if you're that worried we could make another visit to the morgue."

"Don't even joke about that, Dale." I warned and he gave me a smirk concentrating on the road in front of us. "I hope he's telling the truth because one tiny scratch can start the outbreak all over again."

"I know, Megan but you can trust me on that. No one has turned up at the hospital with any of the symptoms you described at the diner." Dale replied and I nodded, wondering how long it would take to get back to the sheriff's department.

While I was staring out the window, lost in thought, Jim had just woken up in his bedroom with a groan a growing headache making his head pound. Climbing from the bed he wandered over to the bathroom catching sight of his reflection and he recoiled, finally see just how red his eyes were and as he scratched at the mark on his hand he lifted his hand. Once he saw the black veins spreading across his hand where the fingernails of David had scratched him he gasped, the infected limb burning as he clutched at the sink in front of him.

"What's wrong with me?" He groaned, closing his eyes and after a few minutes the pain subsided enough to allow him to dress though before he left for work he dry-swallowed a few headache pills hoping that he would be well enough to drive to work.

Driving to the hospital Jim started to feel nauseous, the pills doing nothing to make the headache better. In fact as he pulled into the parking lot he felt his stomach twist and he barely made it outside, vomiting violently into the nearest bushes. Wiping at his mouth Jim staggered towards the front door making it as far as the reception desk before his vision grew dark and he tripped, falling to his knees in front of several waiting patients. Seeing him on his knees two patients, one with his left arm in plaster and the other there for his routine checkup, headed his way kneeling beside Jim as he panted from the burning sensation running along his arm.

Clutching at his arm he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and a man's voice. "Come on. Up you go." The man in for his check up said, helping Jim to his feet where the morgue attendant swayed somehow able to stand. "Geeze that's one hell of a scratch." He commented, looking at Jim's swollen wrist and arm. When the patient heard Jim groan he blinked, watching as Jim lifted his head his eyes not even looking at anything as he let out another more drawn out groan.

"Hey buddy? You alright?" The man in plaster asked, reaching over and as he waved his right hand in front of Jim's face the morgue attendant lashed out grasping his right hand. "Hey let go." He snapped eyes widening when Jim pulled his hand towards his mouth, Jim's mouth opening wide before he snapped at the hand. The man screamed, pulling his hand away after striking Jim in the face with his left arm though not before Jim had torn his pinky finger off.

Jim heard screams as he chewed the finger in his mouth but he didn't react, the gnawing hunger he had felt ever since David in the morgue had scratched him having consumed him. In seconds Jim was no more now just another carrier for the T-Virus and as people screamed, backing away he lunged for the poor man now missing a finger.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter I've ever written. So we have our first zombies but that's not the last we'll see of them.

Dale pulled into the sheriff's department parking lot and I let out a breath, waiting until he parked the car before I unclipped my seatbelt. "Megan, wait for me." Dale said shaking his head as I opened the passenger-side door, climbing out as he stared at me.

"Dale, hurry up or I'll leave you behind." I teased jogging ahead of him and he sighed, pushing the door open. After he closed the door to his car he followed me reaching my side when I stop at the door leading inside the building.

"Thank you for waiting." Dale said and I just shrug following him into the building walking up to the reception desk where I see Lucy sitting at her desk. Once I noticed that she's reading a book I peered at the title.

"Tibet." I read out aloud and Lucy looked up, setting it down with a smile once she saw me standing there. "Good morning, Lucy."

"Good morning, Megan. Special Agent Cooper." Lucy said and I turned slightly giving Dale a smirk. "Feeling better?"

"Great thanks, Lucy. Have you seen Harry around? We have something to tell him about a man that was brought into the hospital." I told her only to see Harry walking towards us along with Deputy Hawk and Deputy Andy all rushing towards the entrance. "Perfect timing." I greeted them though my good mood faded

"What's happening, Harry?" Dale asked as I stood there meeting Harry's eyes when he frowned at us.

"Coop, the receptionist at the hospital just called. She told me that a man who wandered into the waiting room there attacked a man who picked him up after he collapsed. She said that he bit one of the man's fingers off." Harry explained everyone looking at me when I stepped back my eyes wide as they stared at me.

"He was infected and now he's one of the living dead." I groaned, shaking off Dale's hand when he set it down on my left shoulder. "You told me no one else had access to David!" I shouted at him my eyes narrowed until Dale held up his hands.

"Who's David?" Hawk asked and I rubbed at my face not even looking at Dale who just shrugged.

"He was the man who tried to attack us in the park. He's highly infectious with a virus and just a scratch from him with infect you too. I tried to warn you that this could happen and you didn't listen, Harry. I wish you had because now you're going to see exactly what happened to me in Raccoon City." I told them noting the look of confusion on Hawk and Andy's faces.

"Megan, you stay here. We're going to the hospital." Dale told me and I nodded as I moved back towards Lucy who was kept looking between me and Andy then back again.

"Lucy, we'll be fine." Andy assured her and I just sighed, crossing my arms though Dale was the only one to see my hands shaking. "Be back soon okay?" He told her and she nodded through after he left with Hawk and Harry she was chewing her lip.

"We'll look after him, Lucy." Dale told her giving her a thumbs up before he followed giving me a quick smile as he left.

"Do you really think they'll be alright?" Lucy asked me the moment they left her book all but forgotten as I wandered around to where she was sitting.

"I hope so, Lucy. I really do." I whispered unable to meet the receptionist's eyes when I finally answered her. I didn't want to worry her so to distract her, and myself, I asked about the book and with a faint smile Lucy started to explain about Dale and his experience in Tibet.

As she talked I tried to focus but my mind kept going back to what Harry had said and when I frowned slightly Lucy sighed. "You haven't heard a word I said have you, Megan?" Lucy asked and I caught myself glancing at the calendar pinned to the back wall of her office.

"Sorry, Lucy. I was just thinking about my hometown or what's left of it anyway." I apologized giving her a weak nod when she leaned over to lightly pat my shoulder. "I know that Dale and Harry, well everyone here can handle themselves I'm just...." I trailed off when she gave me a smile. "What?"

"I just noticed you said Dale's name first." Lucy commented and I blinked, feeling my face heat up as I rested my hands in my lap. "I can keep a secret you know."

"Lucy, I respect him but that's all. I certainly don't like him in that way if that's what you're suggesting." I grumbled and she just shrugged, picking up her book and as she pretended to flick through it she kept glancing at me as I stared down at my hands.

"I mean he is kind of nice and he has nice eyes...if you like that sort of thing." I said, jumping when Lucy actually let out what can only be described as a squeal. Setting her book back on the desk she pulled her chair towards mine and I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"You have a crush on Agent Cooper don't you?" Lucy asked and I groaned, hiding my face in my hands when she laughed. "You can tell me."

"Maybe a little one but he's been so pushy and he keeps going on about what happened to me, what the virus does to people, how to spot an infected." I complained and Lucy started to frown looking at me when I uncovered my face. "Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell you that." I muttered knowing that Dale wouldn't be happy with me when he and the rest of the sheriff's department returned.

Arriving at the hospital, Dale climbed from his car barely waiting for Harry who pulled up seconds after him. As soon as Dale saw the sheriff and the two deputies join him they headed towards the front entrance only to nearly get knocked over by a middle-aged man with blood splattered across his shirt. Dale quickly reached out grasping the man's shoulder and the man whirled around eyes wide until he saw Dale. Breathing hard he stared at Dale.

"What's going on in there?" Dale asked and the man just shook his head, looking back towards the front entrance where Dale and Harry could hear groans.

"A man wandered in, looking really sick. When he fell over a man tried to help him up and he just went for the guy taking off his finger. Then he...he..." The man swallowed, pale and Dale kept staring until he managed to speak. "He started eating the guy. He was eating the guy's throat out." Breaking free from Dale's grasp he rushed past a confused-looking Harry.

"Megan was right. This infection's spreading." Dale muttered more to himself as he took his handgun out of its holster, checking it was loaded as he approached the entrance. Dale carefully pushed open the door his eyes widening once he saw the pool of blood that spread across the floor.

"Coop, be careful." Harry warned, stepping up behind him along with Hawk and Andy whose eyes were scanning the room. "Something's not right."

Dale just nodded, looking around until he saw someone sitting behind the reception desk and as he slowly approached it he noticed it was a young woman who was trembling. She let out a shriek covering her face until Dale reached over, lightly tapping on the glass. "It's alright, miss. We're here to help." Dale assured her and she raised her head, Dale paling when he saw a small bite on her left cheek.

"He...he started attacking anyone who tried to tear him away from the man he started to tear apart. I don't know what was wrong with him but when I tried to help he bit me too." She whispered, indicating her cheek which Dale saw had a red infected look to it. "I...didn't know what to do. What was wrong with him?"

"That's what we're here to find out." Harry told her as she sniffed, scratching at the bite mark. "Just stay here. Can you tell us where everyone went?"

"Most of the patients in the waiting room fled when that man went after Richard, that's the man who tried to help him up when he tripped at the entrance. After that I...don't know. Three people tried to help Richard but Jim went for them too. Then Richard...got up and he came after the ones that were trying to fight off Jim. After that I don't know where they went."

"We'll find him, Miss. Hawk, Andy stay here and look after Miss...?" Harry ordered and the woman sniffed again, her hands shaking.

"Miss Alexandra." She offered and he nodded, both deputies moving to stand at the desk. "Just....be careful. That man's still wandering around the hospital....along with Richard. But it doesn't sense."

"What doesn't make sense, Miss Alexandra?" Dale asked and she raised her head to look at him, her eyes haunted.

"Richard had his throat torn out so how was he able to get back up?" Miss Alexandra answered and Dale felt a shiver run down his spine, his attention moving to the back of the room when he heard a moan of pain. Or maybe hunger and as he and Harry started to head that way a group of five people pushed their way into the room, blood splattered across their face and hands. When they stumbled closer Dale raised his handgun his hands shaking slightly when he saw what looked like flesh between their teeth. One man, who Dale guessed was Richard, was missing most of his throat just a strip of flesh keeping his head attached.

Once they saw Dale and Harry they groaned raising their arms in unison as they shambled closer and Dale gripped his handgun tighter, aiming the muzzle towards the closest zombie a young man who looked at him with cloudy eyes. "Sir, stop right there." Dale ordered but the man ignored the weapon trained on him, shuffling closer and Dale sighed.

When the gun went off Harry's eyebrows shot up unable to move as Dale fired a shot towards the feet of the clearly infected man. "Coop, what are you doing?" He shouted but Dale ignored him, taking another shot at another infected a woman in her late teens who moaned as she shambled towards Dale.

"Harry, they're infected and won't listen to reason. Megan told me that once they turn you need to shot them in the forehead." Dale shouted back, taking aim at the man who reached for him with bloody fingers. The moment he fired the man moaned blood splattering as a bullet ripped through its diseased brain. As it fell to its knees the teenager kept coming and Dale sighed, opening fire.

She fell landing inches from the man but as the last three grew closer Harry intervened. As Dale watched he picked up a chair and Dale watched as he smacked it at the zombies, knocking them down. "Harry, watch yourself!" Dale shouted as one grabbed for the sheriff but Harry kicked it, knocking it back and away from his legs.

"Dale, what did you do?" Harry told him and Dale shook his head, the sheriff surprised to see that Dale's eyes were wide and unblinking as he looked back at the fallen zombies.

"I saved our lives, Harry. Megan was right all along. They can't be reasoned with and if they bite you." Dale answered, aiming at the zombies and Harry shot forward placing a hand on Dale's handgun before he could fire again. "Harry?"

"We'll keep these ones in isolation until we know for sure what's wrong with them. Besides we barely know Megan, Coop." Harry told him, turning back to call for Hawk and Andy.

"I trust her, Harry. Megan lost her town to this virus. Why would she lie about what it can do? You've seen the fear in her eyes when I asked her about what it can do." Dale answered, holstering his handgun when Harry slowly shook his head. "Fine but make sure they can't bite anyone."

"I trust you, Coop but it'll take more than just her word for me to trust Megan. She's been in this town for two days. But I'll make sure they're bound and gagged even if it doesn't seem right." Harry agreed and Dale nodded, pushing one of the zombies away from his shoes when he felt fingernails scratching at his feet.

Getting the order to bind and gag the three remaining infected townspeople didn't sit well Deputy Hawk and Andy but they trusted Harry. After a struggle they managed to use police tape to wrap the zombies' hands behind theit backs though gagging them proved very dangerous. Dale dug around in the hospital until he found some electrical tape and after a few close calls all three undead were now bound and gagged, their groans muffled.

"Now what, Coop?" Harry asked and Dale rubbed at his face, quiet as he stared at the once living people. He jerked back when Harry tapped him on the shoulder and Harry steadied him shocked to see that Dale had a thin sheen of sweat along his forehead. "Coop?"

"Sorry, Harry. I just can't believe that these are....undead. Thought this kind of thing only happened in the movies." Dale tried to joke looking over when Deputy Hawk and Deputy Andy walked over, Miss Alexandra stumbled in front of them still scratching at the bite on her cheek.

"We still don't know if they're zombies, Coop. It could just be some disease that makes people aggressive." Harry commented and Dale shook his head, his gaze moving to the receptionist who coughed. "Miss Alexandra, let's get Doc Hayward to look at that wound." Harry suggested and she nodded, wincing as she followed him towards Doctor Hayward's office.

"It itches." Miss Alexandra muttered and something about her voice made Dale pause, looking towards Andy and Hawk both deputys looking at the zombies who moaned. "W..what about them?"

"We'll find somewhere in the hospital to keep them away from other patients until we can figure out what's made them sick." Harry told her though he didn't sound very confident as he led Miss Alexander further into the hospital. Once they were gone Andy looked at Dale who was now kneeling beside the two infected he'd shot.

"Agent Cooper...are they really sick?" Andy asked, trying not to look ill as Dale examined the zombies making sure they were really dead.

"Andy, I didn't want to say it in front of Harry but these people are infected with a virus that makes them look dead. It makes them attack anything that's not infected like them and if they managed to scratch or bite you..." He trailed off when Andy actually swallowed. "But we caught it in time so we're going to be fine, Andy."

"That's good to know." Andy agreed and Hawk nodded, looking at the zombies who were shambling around the room bumping into walls. Even when one of them fell over it just dragged itself back to its feet and he stared as one wandered close enough for him to smell it.

Even Hawk seemed unnerved, the smell of rotting meat coming from the undead wandering around them.

Harry found Doctor Hayward in his office and he looked up, alarmed when Miss Alexandra followed. "Miss Alexandra, what happened to your face?" He asked and Harry sighed, guiding her towards a chair as Doctor Hayward stepped out from behind his desk.

"Doc, there's been an attack in the hospital. Two patients are dead and three more tried to attack us. We managed to tie them up but I don't know how long they'll stay safe. Is there anywhere we can keep them?" Harry explained as Doctor Hayward pulled out a pair of rubber gloves, pulling them on before he checked Miss Alexandra's bite wound.

"Jim, that's the man who works for me, well he came in here earlier. Miss Alexandra called me saying something about him looking pale and sweating. I was busy with another patient so I asked her to tell him to take a seat in the waiting room but the call cut out." Doctor Hayward replied, grabbing an antiseptic before he gently dabbed the wound.

Once he was done he placed a patch of gauze over the wound. "There, does that feel any better?" Doctor Hayward asked and Miss Alexandra nodded, trying not to scratch as the wound itched.

"I called out, telling Jim that he needed to wait until I saw him stumble. Mr Richard helped him back to his feet and Jim just....went for Mr Richard. He...tore off his finger and while he was screaming Jim just....he tore out his throat." Miss Alexandra panted, squeezing her hands together. "Then Jim went after three more people and he..."

"It's okay, Miss Alexandra. Those poor people are safe now." Doctor Hayward answered, lightly patting her hands before he looked at Harry. Waving him over he walked out of earshot of Miss Alexandra who stared at the floor.

"Doc, those people tried to assault us in the waiting room and Dale shot two of them. One of them was....Jim." Harry explained and Doctor Hayward stared at him as he took a breath. "Megan's the one who knew about this virus. It makes people aggressive and when Dale told them to back off them kept coming."

"Harry, if this virus really is making people act crazy we need to warn the town." Doctor Hayward said but Harry shook his head, looking towards Miss Alexandra who grimaced her hand scratching at the gauze.

"We can't start a panic, Doc. Let me and Dale handle this. Besides we have the ones Jim bit so we're safe." Harry reassured him and Doctor Hayward nodded, moving back to Miss Alexandra when she coughed.

"The morgue is probably the best place for them. It's cold but if they're as dangerous as you told me everyone will be safe if we keep them there. Plus it locks." Doctor Hayward agreed as he moved back to his desk. "Here there's the key. Now be careful and I'll be in later to see what I can do for them."

"Thanks, Doc. I'll be back as soon as I can lock them in. Can't believe I'd be saying that about my own people." Harry answered, leaving the room and as he walked back to Hawk, Andy and Dale who grimaced.

He found Dale kneeling beside the bodies of the two people he'd shot, unable to believe that Dale who turn a gun on an unarmed civilian. Then he remember that one of those 'civilians' torn a man's throat our and infected three others along with the poor receptionist and he steeled himself as Dale rose from his crouch.

"Save it, Coop. Let's just get these people into the morgue and lock them up. Then you can explain why you shot two people." Harry said when Dale opened his mouth and the Special Agent nodded instead. Herding the three infected into the morgue involved pushing them mainly in one direction and once they reached the morgue Harry opened the door, keeping his eyes on the infected as they stumbled around.

"In you go." Dale said, pushing them towards the open door and they moaned shambling forward. Once they cleared the door Dale shut the door, taking the keys from Harry's outstretched hand before he quickly locked it. "Now we need to make sure no one else is infected."

"Coop, that's all of the infected other than Miss Alexandra." Harry told him and Dale shook his head heading in the direction of Doctor Hayward's office until he grabbed Dale's hand. "Coop, she's fine." He insisted and Dale shook him off.

"Harry, the infection can be spread through bites. Megan told us the symptoms to watch out for and since Miss Alexandra has a bite from Jim..." He stopped when Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"We're not locking her in the morgue with the other un....infected." Harry sighed not liking the way Dale narrowed his eyes. "Coop, listen to reason. No one else is infected."

"I want to believe that, Harry I really do. But if even one person gets out and they're sick with this virus..." Dale sighed, shaking his head at the sheriff.

"If I have to go door to door to check if anyone has the same symptoms as these people I will, Coop. But I don't want to cause a town-wide panic. Now let's make sure someone comes and cleans this up." Harry told Dale and Dale just nodded, following the sheriff towards the waiting room and the bloodstain on the floor.

I looked up when I heard footsteps, unable to hide a smile when Dale stepped through the front door followed closely by Harry, Andy and Hawk. "There you four are. What happened?" I asked, hoping they couldn't see my hands shaking as Lucy waved to Andy.

"Megan, can I see you alone in the conference room for a minute?" Dale asked and I quickly nodded, following him when he walked past us heading deeper into the building. He opened the door for me and once I stepped inside he followed closing the door behind us.

"Dale, tell me what happened in the hospital." I said, meeting his eyes when he took a deep breath.

"The morgue attendant, Jim must have been infected with the virus because he attacked several of the patients at the hospital. We managed to...subdue him and the first man he attacked but we had to lock up three more people in the morgue when they tried to bite us." Dale explained and I stumbled back until I bumped into the table.

"Did anyone else get bitten?" I asked and he let out a breath not meeting my eyes until I walked over staring at him. "Dale, you need to tell me?"

"The hospital receptionist, Miss Alexandra. She said that Jim bit her on the cheek but Doctor Hayward's looking after her." Dale finally admitted and I shook my head, lightly tapping my fingers against his chest.

"She needs to be quarantined, Dale. Unless you want a massacre in that hospital. I've seen it happen and it's a terrible sight." I explained when he started to pace. "You need to trust me on this. I hate to say it but it's the truth."

"I know, Megan. I can tell when you're lying because you don't meet my eyes. But Harry keeps insisting that these people are only sick and just need to be restrained." Dale told me and I groaned, rubbing at my eyes.

"In Raccoon City they said people were just suffering from the flu. When does the flu make you want to eat people?" I pointed out and he gave me a weak smile, moving close enough to lightly pat my shoulder. "So you really do trust me?" I asked and he nodded, not taking his hand away.

"You lived through this once. I just hope we don't have to as well, Megan." Dale answered and I reached up covering his hand with my own. "I had to put two people down, Megan." He whispered and I swallowed noting the way he was looking towards the floor.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Hopefully you never have to put down anyone else whose infected. It's not an easy thing to do." I replied, giving his hand a quick squeeze.

"I know the last few days have been difficult for you and I haven't made them any easier. It just didn't seem logical that people could really become zombies but now I know better. I'm sorry that I've been so trying." Dale apologized and I just grinned at him, squeezing his hand again.

"I get it, Dale. You want to keep Twin Peaks safe and so do I. Just don't be so pushy okay? I already punched you once don't make me do it again." I teased, giving him a smirk when he managed a faint laugh.

"I'll remember not to make you mad again, Megan. I like your softer side better." Dale agreed and I blinked at him my cheeks feeling warm when he smiled at me. "It's true. You're pretty when you smile."

"Th...thanks, Dale." I whispered unable to believe that I was blushing at being complimented and by Special Agent Cooper no less. Though before I could think of a response we heard someone clearing their throat and I removed my hand from Dale's as we turned to find Harry and Hawk standing in the room.

"Coop, Doc Hayward just called. Miss Alexandra's taken a turn for the worse." Harry explained and I swallowed the lump in my throat as Dale stood at my side. "Doc Hayward said she was complaining about being itchy then she just collapsed in his office. By the time he could get anyone to help carrying her to a bed she bit the orderly who showed up to help and just missed taking a chunk out of Doc Hayward. She's strapped to a gurney now but the orderly's not doing so good. The bite wound on his arm's already infected and he has a high fever Doc Hayward said."

"She should have been locked up. Now that orderly's going to turn and infect anyone who comes into contact with him. You need to quarantine them both and make absolutely sure that no one who ran from the hospital has a scratch or bite wound." I told him, hoping that for once Harry would listen to me.

"We need to find that witness who bumped into us. He could have a bite or a scratch and not know he's infected." Harry finally agreed and I let out a shaky breath, feeling Dale's fingers wrap around my own. "Guess it's not over yet."


	11. Chapter 11

After hearing about the possibility of a zombie outbreak I kept close to Dale even following him into the conference room when Harry called an emergency meeting.

"Megan, you shouldn't be here." Harry told me the moment I walked towards the open doorway and I frowned as Deputy Hawk blocked my path.

"Sorry, Megan but Harry's right. You're not allowed in here." Hawk apologized and I rolled my eyes turning around before I headed back towards the front entrance, shoving my hands in the pocket of my jacket with a sour look on my face.

"Maybe we should let her in." Dale suggested getting an immediate head shake from Harry.

"Coop, while I appreciate the advice she's given us so far Megan's untrained, willful and not part of the Twin Peak's police force." Harry pointed out and Dale just shrugged, resting his hands on the table in front of him.

"I know that, Harry but she's been invaluable in helping us combat this infection. While I know she can't directly combat these infected Megan can still help in other ways." Dale offered and Harry just sighed, looking at Dale who had a smile on his face.

"You won't let up until I agree will you, Coop?" Harry asked getting a nod from Dale. "Alright fine but you're keeping an eye on her."

"Of course, Harry." Dale agreed, looking towards the door and Hawk. "You can come in now, Megan." He called out and Hawk just smiled, opening the door and I coughed standing inches from the doorway.

"I wasn't eavesdropping if that's what you're all thinking." I grumbled, walking straight through the door once Hawk moved out of the way giving me a tiny smile and a nod as I made my way towards Dale. "Before you start complaining about me being in this meeting I'm the one who survived this once before. While I'm not trained or anything I can help you in other ways like information."

"Thank you, Megan. Dale already vouched for you so you're his responsibility now." Harry told me and I looked over at Dale one eyebrow raised when he gave me a tiny nod. "His words not mine."

"Hmph. So have you had any luck with finding that witness?" I asked, leaning back slightly in my chair. Feeling four sets of eyes on me I pinched the bridge of my nose. "You haven't found him yet have you? Guys he could be infected and if he passes that onto anyone else without realizing why he's sick.."

"First of all stop telling me how to do my job, Megan. Second, we were more concerned with the people still in the hospital." Harry replied and I just snorted at him raising an eyebrow at the sheriff who met my gaze.

"Megan, be nice. You're here because I asked nicely." Dale scolded with a faint smile. "We could ask around at the hospital and the diner, see if anyone knows the man."

"I wasn't trying to be rude, Dale. Besides I'm just as worried as everyone else that he could be sick and not know it until it's too late to help him.You could try and make a sketch from memory." I offered as a way of apology.

"That's a good idea. I know he had brown hair, kind of wavy and he was wearing a red plaid shirt." Andy offered and we all stared at him until he just shrugged. "It's kind of hard not to notice someone with blood on their shirt." He added, a slight smile on his face at having helpful.

"Good idea, Andy. Okay so we'll make a sketch from what we can remember." Dale agreed and I gave me Andy a thumbs up, Dale actually chuckling at that.

We set to work identifying the man who had just driven up at the diner, deciding that now would be a good time to grab a coffee. As he drove into the parking lot he scratched at his hand barely even looking at the tiny cut on his left hand. "Must have caught myself when I was rushing out of the hospital. Can't believe what that man did." He muttered to himself as he parked his truck, exiting the vehicle before he started to walk towards the front door letting out a breath when he remembered the man with the cloudy eyes.

Shaking his head to clear it he stepped up to the door coughing a little and as he pushed open the door he saw his favorite waitress, Norma serving another patron coffee. That brought a smile to his face despite the slight headache he could feel between his eyes and as he looked for an empty booth he coughed again. He had barely sat when he felt dizzy and he blinked back dark spots grabbing the menu as he waited for Norma to serve him.

"Hey, Henry. Coffee and a slice of cherry pie right?" Norma asked and Henry looked up as she held out a coffee pot only to recoil her eyes widening when she saw his red eyes. "Henry, what's wrong?" She asked and he groaned, his head pounding as he tried to answer.

When a low moan of hunger emerged from his lips instead she slowly backed away a hand going to her mouth as he started to rise from the booth scratching at the cut on his hand which Norma noticed was red and inflamed. "Nor..maaaaa." He moaned as he stumbled towards her, reaching out with fingers that were grey the sight causing Norma to back up until she bumped into the counter.

"Henry, don't touch me." She told him, pushing him away with the hot coffee pot but he didn't react and in a last effort to keep him from her she hit him over the head with the pot, hot coffee and glass showering him.

Henry just swayed and once Norma realized what she'd done she called out to Shelly, who had witnessed this from behind the counter as had three patrons. "Henry....I'm so sorry." She apologized but he didn't react his head down slightly and she reached out touching his shoulder. That slight contact caused his head to jerk up and Norma saw his milky white eyes as he reached for her, moaning and she cried out kicking him away.

"Leave the lady alone." Chris another patron called out, a heavyset truck driver, who headed over as Norma pushed Henry away slapping his hands away from her when he tried to grab her apron. "I said leave the lady..." Chris never finished as Henry turned his attention to the driver and his words were lost in a gurgle as Henry clamped down on his throat.

As everyone watched on in shock and disbelief Henry tore his throat open, a spray of blood hitting him square in his face. His hands flew to his ruined throat the driver tried to back away but his legs gave out and his last sight was Henry who grasped at his shirt, the infected man's mouth moving to his shirt.

*****************************************************************

"There, finished." Andy announced and I looked up, rubbing at my tired eyes as Andy turned the sketch he'd been working on for the last few minutes. Since I had nothing to contribute thanks to not being able to travel with the police force to the hospital I had taken a short nap, waking when the sketch was done. "Does that look right?"

"It's great, Andy. Nice work." Dale said and Andy grinned as he handed it over, Dale setting it down on the table. "So he has hazel wavy brown hair to his shoulders, blue eyes and was wearing a black and red plaid shirt."

"Okay so now that we know what he looks like let's go and find him." I said, pushing the seat back though once I was on my feet Harry looked at Dale. "What did I do now?"

"You need to stay with me and no running off." Dale told me and I groaned, sounding so much like one of the undead it sent a shiver down my spine. "I promised Harry remember, Megan?"

"Yes I know that, Dale." I sighed as he rose from the table. "Okay so what do we do now?"

I received my answer when we heard Lucy's voice come through the intercom. "Sheriff Harry, I just got a call from Norma at the Double R Diner. She said that there's been an attack this time by a man named Henry, a regular at the Double R Diner." She told us and I blinked, rushing towards the door only to remember that I was supposed to be following Dale.

Thankfully he's right behind me checking his gun's loaded and ready before we head out into the hallway. Just as we reached the front entrance Lucy rushed out heading over to Harry. "Sheriff Harry, Doctor Hayward just called. It's about Miss Alexandra the receptionist and the orderly."

"What happened?" Harry asked as Lucy thrust a note into his hand. Once he read it he blinked looking towards Dale with a frown. "It's getting worse."

"What happened, Harry?" Dale asked as Harry handed him the note Lucy had given him and I leaned over to read it once Dale had it in his fingers.

"The orderly wasn't isolated was he?" I asked once I read the note and Harry shook his head my eyes narrowing at him. "Then how did he get loose?"

"According to Doc Hayward a nurse in the hospital went to give him some water not knowing how sick he was until she opened the door to the ward they left him and Miss Alexandra in. When she found him strapped to the gurney she tried to free him not knowing exactly why he was tied down and he attacked her, taking a bite out of her left shoulder and arm. She managed to get away from him and Doc Hayward treated her wounds as best he could but she's come down with a high fever he said." Harry explained as Dale handed me a note. "The orderly managed to free himself so we don't know how many people he's attacked Doc Hayward said before he left the phone."

"Harry, we need to lock down the hospital and the diner as well as make sure no one leaves either location until we're sure they're not infected with this thing." Dale told him and Harry sighed, looking over at Hawk and Andy.

"I know you don't trust me, Harry but we need to make sure. Anyone with a bite or scratch needs to be islolated from everyone else until we're completely sure they're clean. Otherwise..." I swallowed, silently hoping that I was wrong and that we wouldn't face what I saw in Raccoon City. "Please for the town's sake."

When I noticed everyone staring at me I blinked noting the stares. "You don't think that I caused this do you?" I asked not liking the way everyone was looking at me until Harry cleared his throat.

"Megan, we don't think that at all." Harry said and I just narrowed my eyes rubbing at the bridge of my nose. "But this sickness started just after you showed up in town."

"You really think I'd do something like this to your town? You think I'm like the monsters that wiped out my home?" I snapped at him, my eyes wide and unblinking as I pointed a finger at Harry. "I had nothing to do with this! I barely escaped and now when I try to help you keep Twin Peaks safe you accuse me of...." I broke off with a cough, turning around before I started to head for the conference room.

"Megan, wait." I heard Dale call out but I ignored him slamming the door the second I entered the room. 'Harry, she didn't do this. The man who tried to attack us at the pond had the sickness and if Megan really spread this she wouldn't have warned us." Dale pointed out as Harry adjusted his hat.

"Coop, we only have her word that she's innocent. Besides it doesn't look good that this all started after she crashed that army truck. For all we know she could have crashed that truck on purpose." Harry countered and Dale just shook his head.

"Harry, you don't seriously believe she caused this outbreak? You saw how she reacted when we brought her back to Raccoon City. She ran away once she saw the crater and even punched me when I kept asking her questions." Dale pointed out and Harry shrugged.

"Yeah I'll admit that Megan did react a little violently when you started talking to her. Alright, Coop I'll trust you on this." Harry finally agreed and Dale gave him a quick smile. "So how do you want to do things?"

"We'll split up so we can check out the hospital and the diner. Lucy, can you check on Megan and make sure she doesn't move from here?" Dale asked and Lucy nodded, happy to help as she hurried towards the conference room.

"Andy, be careful okay?" She quickly told Deputy Andy, giving the younger deputy a quick peck on the cheek when he leaned down. Hurrying away she went in search of Megan ignoring the tiny smile on Andy's face.

"We'll keep him safe, Lucy." Dale called out, getting a few grins before they started to head for the front entrance. Once outside they split up, Sheriff Harry and Deputy Hawk heading for the Double R Diner while Special Agent Cooper and Deputy Andy left for the hospital each group hoping that they weren't too late to stop the growing infection.

"Megan, are you in there?" Lucy called, turning the doorknob. When she couldn't see me sitting at the table she opened the door fully moving into the room before she closed the door quietly behind her. After a quick search she found me sitting in one corner of the room, back against the wall as I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket.

"Oh honey it's okay." Lucy said as she knelt beside me and I just sniffed, tears falling down my cheeks. "They'll be alright."

"That's not the problem, Lucy. Harry thinks I caused this sickness but I didn't. I lost my home because of this virus and he's acting like it's my fault." I whispered, giving Lucy a weak smile when she handed me a box of tissues. Wiping at my eyes I blew my nose. "At least Dale trusts me."

"Everyone trusts you, Megan. Harry's just annoyed because you know more than he does." Lucy commented, sitting beside me. "Men are funny like that."

"So I've noticed, Lucy. I've seen some awful things and I'm trying my best to help. I know I've only been a few days but I like this town and I want to keep it safe." I told her, wiping at my eyes again when more tears spilled from my eyes. "That's why I drove towards Twin Peaks. I was looking for someone, anyone to warn but I passed out behind the wheel. Next thing I know I'm waking up in hospital with Dale and his tape recorder."

"He means well, Megan and he's much nicer than Albert. Believe me." Lucy replied and I raised an eyebrow at me when she sighed. "Albert's another agent like Dale but he's a jerk."

"I thought the same about Dale so I punched him. Now I feel kind of bad that I did that but he made me so mad at the time. Though he has been looking after me and he even got me a room at the Great Northern Hotel which the agency paid for. Oh and before I completely forget thank you for the clothes and everything." I answered and Lucy gave me a smile, patting my shoulder before she climbed to her feet.

"I'll get you some coffee. I'll be right back, Megan." Lucy said, crossing the room to the door and I nodded, picking up the box of tissues and after I climbed to my feet I stretched.

Taking a seat at the table I pulled a fresh tissue from the box, wiping my eyes while I waited for Lucy the promise of some hot coffee making me feel a little better.

"I hope everyone gets back in one piece. At least Dale stuck up for me when Harry accused me of deliberately bringing the virus to his town. Like I'd do something so terrible to anyone after I had it happen to me." I whispered, looking at the table in front of me. "Harry's probably just as worried about Twin Peaks as I am, more since he actually lives here. Maybe when this is all over I could find a place to live."

************************************************************************

Pulling into the parking lot of the hospital, Dale left his car followed closely by Deputy Andy who checked his gun as they headed for the front entrance. "Andy, we need to check for anyone who has signs of trauma. If they have any exposed wounds especially bites we need to quarantine them until we can be positive they're sick." Dale told Andy and Andy frowned, looking at the doorway without answering. "Andy, you with me?"

"Yes, Agent Cooper but are you sure we need to tie them up?" Andy asked as Dale reached for the door handle and Dale nodded gently opening the door. "Okay."

"Andy, I know how it sounds but we need to make sure anyone acting strangely doesn't hurt themselves or anyone else. Those people I had to shoot....that was only as a last resort. If we can keep them separated to stop them hurting anyone I'll feel better but we might have no choice." Dale explained, cracking the door open slowly before he peered inside. When no one headed their way he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

"So far so good." Andy whispered following behind Dale as they entered the hospital and Dale shook his head moving through the waiting room as quickly and as quietly as he could. That made it as far as the reception desk when both men heard faint groans and Dale paused, Andy just stopping in time when a door further back opened.

As they watched on silent a man stumbled out raising his arms when he saw Dale and Andy standing there and as he stumbled closer they saw that it was the orderly missing a thumb. Shambling towards them he moaned his eyes cloudy and as he wandered towards the pair they could see several more shadows moving past the wall before a man and woman followed the orderly.

"Dale, what's wrong with those people?" Andy asked, staring at the woman who was dressed in a nurse's uniform. Stumbling closer he could see that she had a chunk of flesh missing from her left arm and shoulder, raising her right arm in front of her once she saw Andy. Groaning softly she staggered towards them and as she drew closer she sped up letting out an eager moan of hunger.

"Andy, they're too far gone to save." Dale answered, raising his gun before he aimed the muzzle of his firearm at the orderly who had reached them in less than a minute. Andy flinched when the gun went off and the orderly collapsed to the floor the woman not even reacting as she drew closer. Without a pause Dale took aim at the nurse but as he started to pull the trigger Andy reached out, pushing the muzzle to one side so the shot clipped her shoulder knocking her back but not stopping her.

"We can't shoot them." Andy protested and Dale just shook his head, raising the gun a third time. "Dale?"

"Look at him, Andy." Dale whispered and Andy finally looked at the man who bumped into the body of the orderly nearly falling as he tried to reach Dale and Andy. Once Andy saw that the man had his stomach torn out, his intestines trailing along the floor he swallowed. "I'm sorry to do this but they're not alive. It's a terrible thing to do but Megan was right; once they turn they're not people anymore. If you get a scratch or a bite from one of them," Dale said, pointing the muzzle towards the nurse's temple, "You get sick and end up like that." He added, the sound of a gunshot loud as the nurse staggered falling backwards the bullet sending brain matter and blood flying hitting the last zombie behind them.

Sickened, Andy stared as the zombie kept coming not even flinching at the nurse being shot. Swallowing thickly he raised his own handgun taking careful aim at the man who staggered for them before he fired. Moaning the zombie fell onto the growing pile of undead and as Andy let out a breath Dale clamped him on the shoulder.

"Okay, Agent Cooper. I can do this." Andy whispered when they heard shuffling footsteps and as they trained their guns on the door several more undead started to file out each bearing wounds similar to the infected already lying near their feet.

******************************************************************

At the Double R Diner, Sheriff Harry and Deputy Hawk stepped into the building immediately hearing chewing noises and Harry grimaced as they made their way further into the building. "Norma? Shelley?" Harry called out hearing a groan and he waited, Hawk at his side with his handgun at the ready as someone straightened from one of the booths close to the counter.

As they watched a man in a shredded plaid shirt staggered towards them and as he drew closer Harry and Hawk saw the chunk of flesh missing from his throat, his face splattered with blood. But the worse of his injuries were the flesh missing from his stomach his ribs exposed as he stumbled closer.

Shaking his head Hawk took careful aim and just as what used to be Chris reached them he fired, hitting the undead man directly between the eyes. As he crashed to the floor the noise alerted other undead and as Hawk and Harry looked around they saw two more zombies, former patrons of the diner who advanced on them.

"Damn. Looks like Megan was right about how quickly this can spread." Harry muttered, taking careful aim at a woman who shuffled along missing her right arm at the elbow. From his vantage point it looked like something had chewed it off, the flesh shredded and her bones exposed and as Harry wondered how she was still standing from an injury that must have been agonizing she moaned, one eye focusing on Harry and he noticed with growing horror that the other was gone a red gaping hole all that remained.

Without anymore hesitation he took aim hitting her directly in the face and her face jerked back, her body crashing to the floor as her blood splattered the counter behind her. The other undead moaned moving towards them and as Harry aimed at the undead he waited, a teenager who reached for them two of his fingers missing at the knuckle.

"Christ that's Bobby Briggs." Harry whispered, recognizing the young man who moaned shuffling closer as Harry kept staring. He didn't even react when Bobby grasped his jacket though Hawk noticed, pushing Bobby back before the former teenager could take a bite out of Harry. Shaken out of his daze Harry gave Hawk a quick nod as Bobby stumbled back not even flinching when Harry aimed his gun at the undead.

The shot took a chunk of Bobby's forehead off and as he slumped to the floor of the diner Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead. "He must driven here to pick up Shelly and....wait, where's Shelly and Norma?" He muttered, moving towards the counter but as he looked over he couldn't see anyone behind it.

Distracted he didn't hear or see the bathroom door slowly open but when he heard footsteps Harry turned taking aim to the door as two figures appeared only to freeze when Norma and Shelly stumbled out. The second they saw the two firearms aimed in their direction they let out a cry and Harry quickly aimed the muzzle at the floor, crossing the room and Norma jumped when he set his hand down on her shoulder.

"It's us." Harry said and Norma straightened, Shelly at her side staring at Sheriff Harry and Deputy Hawk. After a pause Shelly stepped forward only to stumble to a halt her hands going to her mouth when she saw the body of Bobby. "Shelly, he tried to attack us."

"I...he tried to protect me against Henry. There was something wrong with him because he attacked Norma and when Chris, he's another regular, tried to help pull him back he just..." Shelly trailed off, tears springing to her eyes as she stared at Bobby.

"Henry came in just before Shelly's shift ended. I went to give him a coffee and he tried to bite me. When he wouldn't stop I hit him with the coffee pot but that didn't even faze him until Chris pulled him away. That's right when Henry tore Chris' throat out and I tried to help until Henry started to...he started to eat Chris. I raced for the phone while Henry was...distracted and called Lucy. Everyone else ran away except Bobby who came past to pick up Shelly just as Chris started to move." Norma explained, hugging Shelly when she began to sob.

"When Bobby...walked in he saw us cowering behind the counter. Chris keeping making a gurgling noise as he tried to stand. When Henry started to head our way Bobby grabbed a menu hitting him over the head, telling us to hide in the bathroom. We did and we've been in there since, keeping the door locked in case they came for us. I didn't know what happened to Bobby but they must have..." Shelly managed to tell them, wiping at her eyes with her apron.

"Come on let's get you back to the station but stay close." Harry offered and Norma nodded, Shelly taking one last look at Bobby's body before she stood next to Norma. As they exited the diner Harry and Hawk kept glancing around making sure the path was clear but as they reached Harry's jeep they heard moaning.

"Quick in the van." He ordered, pulling open the door and after a quick look he stepped back letting Norma and Shelly in first. Closing the door he spun around as multiple undead started to shuffle out into the light each covered in drying blood some missing chunks of flesh or even limbs. One even dragged itself along on cracked and bleeding fingernails ragged strips of flesh all that remained of its lower half. "Perfect." Harry muttered, taking aim as did Hawk who gave the women in the jeep a quick nod.

"Just stay there. We'll handle this." Hawk told them and Norma just nodded, both women looking away as the sheriff and deputy opened fire amid the moans of the infected.

Back at the hospital Deputy Andy and Special Agent Cooper took down the last of the infected townsfolk, lowering their weapons as they waited for more undead to appear. When the moaning ceased they took a few seconds to rest Dale looking down at the pile of bodies as he did while Andy leaned against the wall behind him. "I...think we got them all." Dale finally said in the silence that followed and Andy nodded looking pale but steady as he straightened.

"I hope so, Agent Cooper. They just kept coming." He answered and Dale nodded, lightly patting the deputy on the back. "Is it over?"

"I don't really know, Andy. The important thing is that we've stopped the infected here. We should head to the Double R Diner and check on Harry and Hawk." Dale suggested and Andy nodded, checking his gun. "How are you on ammunition?"

"I'm almost out, Agent Cooper." Andy answered and Dale nodded, noting that he had enough for two more shots. "Maybe we should get back to the station and get more?"

"Good idea, Andy. But we better be quick. I'm sure Harry and Hawk could use some help." Dale agreed as they hurried towards the front entrance in time to see someone slam into the glass and they stumbled back as a man missing his lower jaw pawed at the glass smearing blood across the glass. He moaned and Dale looked down at his firearm for a moment as the undead struggled to open the door, Dale making a mental note that they couldn't work doorknobs.

"Let's go out the back entrance." Dale said to Andy when more undead started to wander towards the entrance bumping into the door as they looked on. "We don't enough rounds to take all of them out." Dale added, looking towards the doorway where the zombies came from.

"There's a back-way out of the hospital that way, Agent Cooper." Andy said, pointing and Dale nodded both men jogging towards the doorway. Once they reached it Dale carefully pushed the door open checking the corridor before he stepped through followed by Andy who had his gun up and ready. They made it through the hallway but once they turned the corridor they heard knocking and the sound seemed to be coming from the door near Dale's left.

"Hello?" Dale whispered, lightly knocking on the door and after a long pause the door opened to reveal Doctor Hayward and three more people that Dale didn't recognize. "Has anyone been bitten?"

"Agent Cooper, we're fine but I can't say the same for the other poor souls wandering the halls. I heard gunshots earlier." Doctor Hayward told him and Dale chewed his lip looking towards the door. "Oh dear god." He whispered and Dale sighed, guiding them towards the open door.

"We need to get back to the station and regroup. We're low on rounds and Harry and Hawk are already at the Double R Diner." Dale said, leading everyone towards the door. After he checked both ends of the hallway he waved everyone through. Dale took the lead with Andy at the back keeping Doctor Hayward and the three uninfected in the middle. As they followed Dale one of the uninfected kept looking past Dale towards a doorway.

They reached the doorway and as Dale started to reach for the doorknob one of the people they were leading made a break for it, a young woman in her early twenties. "No, wait for us!" Dale called out but she ignored them, too scared to think straight. Pushing the door open she ran straight into a horde of recently infected people who turned around when they heard her hurried footsteps.

She tried to turn around but one grabbed her outstretched arm, dragging her back and even when Dale fired a shot killing the undead who had caught her first the others pulled her away as he reached for her hand. Her fingers barely brushed Dale's before one of the zombies leaned down biting into her neck and as her blood spurted out the life faded from her eyes so she barely felt the other infected as they tore into her. Everyone looked away and one of the few survivors they found starting softly weeping before they quickly moved away closing the door.

"Dale, we need to go." Andy said and Dale nodded, looking at his fingers. They made their way back through the doorway and as they moved through hallway they continued through another doorway. They eventually found their way outside into the parking lot and Dale let out a shaky breath, unable to process how close he'd been to saving that woman's life.

"You did everything you could, Agent Cooper." Andy said and Dale just shrugged, leading the remaining survivors out of the parking lot and around to his waiting car.


	12. Chapter 12

Staring into my coffee cup, my third so far, I sighed and Lucy gave my shoulder a pat.

"Don't worry, Megan. They'll be back soon." Lucy reassured me and I lifted my head trying for a smile but it fell flat when I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"They've been gone for hours. I hope nothing happened to them. What am I saying? They're probably..." I trailed off when Lucy stared back at me one hand going to her mouth and I hurriedly shook my head. "Sorry I'm just rambling."

"Anyone in there?" Dale called out and I froze, looking towards the doorway when I heard footsteps. To my disbelief he poked his head through blood on his white shirt and jacket but I didn't care and he blinked when I stumbled to my feet, wrapping my arms around him the moment I reached my friend. "Wow." He muttered when I hugged him and after a pause he wrapped his arms around me, giving me a hug.

We broke apart when I remembered that Lucy was in the room but she just gave me a big smile, her attention moving to Andy when he entered the room setting down his gun and she rushed over to him. "S...sorry I was just....worried." I stammered and Dale nodded, not hiding a faint smile as I moved a few steps back. "What happened?"

"We managed to get Doctor Hayward and three....two more survivors out of the hospital. I haven't heard from Harry or Hawk so after we get more ammunition we're going to the Double R Diner." Dale answered, holstering his gun and I frowned as his eyes rested on the wall behind me.

"You were going to say three more survivors. What happened?" I asked Dale and he just shrugged turning around. Shaking my head I nodded to Doctor Hayward and two more people who must have been the survivors they managed to rescue before I followed him outside the room blocking his path and he raised an eyebrow at me when I crossed my arms. "You ran into more of the undead didn't you?" I said to Dale who didn't meet my eyes.

"We found a stairwell and one of the survivors she....ran past me before I had a chance to check if it was clear. There was a horde of infected and they pulled her away from us. I shot the one that grabbed her and she reached for me. I tried....I tried to save her but they...they tore her apart." Dale whispered, rubbing his forehead against the growing headache he felt and I sighed. I reached down and his eyes found mine as I gave his hand a squeeze.

"It's not your fault. It happened to me during the outbreak. I tried to save my boyfriend...guess ex-boyfriend now when he left us behind after we found a possible way out of the city. He didn't even look back as he tried to escape on his own only he ran straight into the path of something with a long tongue and claws as long as my arm. It....attacked him so fast he barely had time to scream for help." I explained as his hand shook. "I know you did everything you could to save her."

"I never really understood what you went through but I'm getting some first-hand experience, Megan." Dale commented and I nodded, reaching up and he covered my hand with his own when I touched his cheek. "Come on. We need to help Harry and Hawk." He said hearing the front entrance opening and I froze, Dale gently guiding me behind hm as he raised his gun only to lower it with a faint smile as Hawk and Harry hurried into the building along with two waitresses I remembered seeing at the diner.

"There you are." Dale said as I peeked out from behind his shoulder sighing with relief that two of my friends had made it back and with two more uninfected. "We came back for more rounds." He told Harry who he gave a weak thumbs up.

"Good idea, Coop. We just got back from the diner. Norma and Shelly meet Megan." Harry said and I nodded, wondering how they managed to survive the zombies in the diner though once I saw Shelly's red eyes I decided it wouldn't be appropriate to ask.

"Hello. Would you both like some coffee?" Lucy interrupted and with a quick smile I wandered over to Dale as he started to head towards the back of the station. I followed him and he stopped walking when he felt a hand on his back, turning to find me standing there.

"Dale, I'm going with you." I told him and he started to answer me until I blocked the door. "Or you're not going in there." I added and he sighed, giving me a tiny nod. I followed him through another door the door closing quietly behind us. While Dale pulled down a box of ammunition I looked around the firing range, looking at the targets in the back and after Dale finished reloading his gun he picked up a second box.

Once he saw me staring at the targets he walked over, nudging my shoulder. "Maybe one day you can take a turn on them." He saw, nodding towards the targets and I shrugged, taking a box from him only to nearly drop it and he managed a faint laugh as I struggle to carry it.

"Warn me next time, Dale." I muttered, determined to carry it into the conference room without his help. I barely make it nearly dropping it on my foot at one point and Dale chuckled softly holding out a hand for it when I shift it around in my hands trying to get a good grip. "Okay so I can't carry it." I finally admitted as I handed it back and he just nodded, lightly brushing past me before he led me back to the room.

"Here we go. This should be enough to stop the ones at the Double R Diner." Dale said, setting both boxes down on the table. As the Twin Peaks police force and Dale reload I leaned against the table a slight frown on my face at the thought of my friends going out and risking their lives against the growing undead army.

Sensing the unease Dale finished reloading and I looked up, startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Just me, Megan. We'll be alright." Dale said and I just shook my head at him looking at the floor.

"You go out there and you won't be coming back, Dale. At least not in one piece." I replied and he raised both eyebrows when I finally looked up. "Those won't be the only zombies you face when you go out there. The town doesn't know how dangerous those infected are but you do so what hope do you have to contain the whole of Twin Peaks?"

"Megan, we have to at least try and protect as many people as we can." Harry answered and I groaned, running a hand over my eyes before I stared at him. "I believe you now. You couldn't have done this but now's not the time to argue."

"I'd say get everyone to the station but that would mean traveling through the town with the infected roaming around. Other than us no one else knows what they are or what they can do." I said waiting for someone to argue with me and when no one spoke I shook my head. "Now you listen when it's too late to evacuate the town. Figures."

"How about we get everyone to the Great Northern Hotel?" Andy suggested and I had to agree that this was a smart move. "Strong walls and if we barricaded the doors we might have a chance."

Now reloaded Harry and Hawk drove to the hotel in Harry's jeep while we stayed at the sheriff's department getting everyone settled. I helped make more coffee while Lucy called Benjamin Horne. After moving everyone to the conference room I dashed out finding as many cups as I could find and once I returned I picked up the coffee pot, hurrying back so I could pour coffee for everyone there.

It wasn't much but it helped keep my mind off the gnawing feeling in my gut at what was happening to the town. "Megan, are you feeling alright?" Doctor Hayward asked and I looked up to see him looking at me. "You look a little pale."

"Just a little worried about everyone. I hope they don't run into anymore of those...creatures." I answered and he nodded, sipping at his coffee as I glanced at the clock on the wall. "I wish I could have done more to help my friends."

"Nonsense. You tried to warn everyone about how quickly this illness spreads from person to person. I never thought anything like this would ever happen to Twin Peaks but now I know better." Doctor Hayward answered and I just took a sip of my own coffee using the heat of the cup to warm my hands against the sudden chill.

When Lucy came stopping into the room everyone looked up to see her chewing her lower lip, her hands at her sides. "He hung up on me!" She shouted making two of the survivors flinch. "Sorry but he's a jerk." She added in a quieter voice.

"No need to apologize, Lucy. I've had the displeasure of knowing a few men like that. But they're not always like that. Some can be quite nice." I replied, sipping at my coffee and Lucy raised both eyebrows at me. Looking up I saw the smile she had and I raised one eyebrow in response.

"You mean Agent Cooper don't you?" Lucy pointed out and I coughed, nearly spilling the coffee still remaining in my cup. Carefully setting it down on the table I blinked at her. "You can tell me." She said, pulling up a chair beside me and nearby I heard Doctor Hayward clearing his throat.

"Does the whole town need to know?" I groaned, hiding my face behind one hand as Lucy and Doctor Hayward waited for my response. "Alright already. So I like him okay. Is it that obvious?"

"Well you did hug him the moment he walked through the door. Plus I have seen you two holding hands when you think no one's watching." Lucy counted on her fingers and my face turned red, trying not to react when Doctor Hayward actually laughed.

"Maybe we should be figuring out how to alert the town about this infection and not talk about my love life." I complained, climbing from the table picking up my cup as I did. I walked out of the room heading for the sink to wash the cup out anything to distract me so I wouldn't think about how many people would change or how my friends were facing the undead.

As I washed the cup under the sink I swallowed, unable to get the image of that skinned creature out of my head. "Claws and teeth. Like the zombies weren't bad enough we get that thing." I muttered, rinsing the last few drops of coffee from the cup. "Plus that creature walking around with the rocket launcher. What in the hell was that thing? Some sort of evolved zombie?"

Still muttering to myself I didn't hear the front door being pushed open though when I heard shouting I turned my head in time to see Andy and Hawk rushing into the building, followed closely by Harry and I felt my heart sink as I rushed over. "Where's Dale?" I called out but they didn't hear me aiming at something I couldn't see. Moving closer I peered through the glass jumping back when I saw the undead, so many I couldn't count them all as they stumbled towards us most missing chunks of flesh or limbs. Some were untouched and that sent a chill through my spine as they moved as a herd, heading our way.

"It's airborne. The whole town's lost." I mumbled not knowing that anyone had heard me until Harry reached out and I nearly screamed as he pulled me back away from the door. "Don't do that!" I shouted at him not caring if the things outside heard me or not as I glared at the sheriff. "Where's Dale?"

"We got separated about a mile back when they walked into the path of the jeep and Dale's car. I tried to go back but he shouted at me to keep going and that he'd find his own way around." Harry explained and I froze, looking at the windows in time to see the undead slapping at the glass.

"If something happens to him I'll...." I started to say until we all heard gunfire and I glanced up as the hands slapping at the glass disappeared. I didn't move until I heard someone shouting over the gunfire and with a sudden crash someone shoved the door open with their shoulder. The window shattered as Dale dashed into the building, dried blood splattered across his normally pristine white shirt and his eyes wide as he quickly shoved the door closed.

"Help me barricade this door!" He shouted, running into the nearby room and I nodded, dashing around the nearby offices to grab whatever wasn't nailed down. I went back after dragging as many chairs as I could, getting help from Doctor Hayward and the few survivors they managed to rescue but when I tried to drag the table in the conference room I realized it was way too heavy for me to move alone.

Seeing me struggling Hawk and Andy helped, even Harry joining in and together we dragged it in front of the front entrance as the undead pounded their fists and hands against the door not even noticing when they cut themselves on the broken glass.

After we finished I went in search of more furniture, finding more chairs stacked in another office and once I dragged them back I started to stack them against the window not paying enough attention as one of the undead reached in through one of the broken planes of glass towards me.

Dale stood inside one of the offices, reloading his gun with shaking fingers unaware at how close the zombie was to his friend. Once he finished reloading he holstered the weapon, looking around for any furniture that he could shift. He returned to the front entrance with an office chair all he could find and after he carried it to the front door he set it down on the table.

"Harry, have you seen Megan anywhere?" He asked Harry who looked up from reloading his own weapon. At his side Hawk and Andy were doing the same using the ammunition that Dale remembered he and Megan had brought back from the armory. His smile at the memory of Megan struggling with just one box faded when he realized he hadn't seen her since she, Andy and Hawk had dragged the table from the conference room against the door and that was more than two hours ago.

"I think I saw her heading towards the back of the station, Agent Cooper." Andy mentioned and Dale nodded, hurrying towards the back with a slight smile on his face.

Sitting on the cold floor in one of the jail cells I stared at my hand, the infection from the bite I'd received taking hold so fast it was already turning my skin an angry red, black lines spreading across my pale and sweaty skin and I sighed. Covering it up with the sleeve of my jacket I pulled my knees against my chest, wrapping my arms around myself as I heard quick footsteps and I raised my head to see Dale rush into the room.

"Megan, there you are. We could really use your help." He said as he stood near the cell only to freeze when he saw me looking up at him with red eyes. "Megan, are you alright?"

"No....I'm not, Dale." I whispered as he knelt in front of me, his eyes widening when I raised my arm displaying the bite on my wrist. "I was helping stack chairs against the door and one grabbed me. I tried to fight it off but it managed to bite me. You need to lock me in here."

"Megan, I'm not going to do that." Dale replied, reaching for the door only to feel my hand on his. "You need to come out of there. We need your help with the barricade."

"Dale, I'm infected and a danger to everyone left alive. You need to lock me in or I might..." I trailed off sniffing as fresh tears spilled down my cheeks and he slowly shook his head, sliding the door open despite my best efforts in keeping it closed. As soon as he started to walk towards me I stepped back until I was leaning against the wall. "Keep your distance."

"You won't hurt me, Megan." Dale insisted and I froze when he reached out stroking my hair.

"How do you know that? You've seen what those things do first hand. Besides I can already feel the hunger....I can't seem to keep my thoughts together and the bite itches." I mumbled, sinking to the cold floor before I covered my face with my hands. "Please....they need you out there. I'm too much of a risk. If I turn I'll hurt someone."

Shaking his head at me he knelt and I froze when he pulled me into a hug, stroking my hair as my tears fell. "If it comes to that I'll.." Dale stopped when I raised my head, pressing my forehead against his.

"Shoot me. You know what happens to anyone with a bite. I'm asking you as a friend and a favor to me. If...if I try to hurt you or anyone else promise me you'll put a bullet in my head. I'm sorry but the virus is airborne. That's why so many people have turned this fast. Exactly like Raccoon City. I wish I could have done more but...it's too late." I whispered, sliding the gun from his fingers and as he stared at me I pressed the muzzle against my forehead. "Right there okay? Otherwise I'll still keep coming."

"Are you sure you don't want to help us?" Dale asked and I slowly shook my head, scratching at the bite with my fingers as he took the gun from my trembling fingers.

"Skin burns....Dale, please. I don't know how much longer I can stop myself." I begged, pushing him backwards so fast he sprawled on the floor. "Just get out!" I shouted at him and Dale quickly climbed to his feet, hurrying out of the jail cell as I growled at him.

I pulled the cell door closed my injured arm resting at my side before I raised my head, staring at him. "Take care of everyone. Try to save as many people as you can. You need to do this....don't know how much longer I can...stop myself." I gasped, clenching my fists as the bite itched and burned. "Please?"

Silently, Dale raised the handgun and I gave him a weak smile closing my eyes as he pointed the muzzle at my forehead. "Thank...you." I whispered just before the gun went off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter involves a little time travel and a sex scene between two main characters. Dale sees his chance at confessing his feelings to Megan and takes it. Things go from there.

I wake up gasping, sitting upright so fast that the steel grip I have on the bed is the only thing preventing me from ending up taking a swan dive off the bed. The shock doesn't wear off as I scan the room with my eyes eventually they rest on a small clock and a phone sitting on a table beside my bed. Once I take in the time, four in the morning I let out a breath willing myself to relax.

Once I'm positive that I'm sitting on a bed in my room at the Great Northern Hotel I finally stop shaking so badly though it takes me several minutes before I can be sure that my legs are stable enough to keep my upright once I climb from my bed.

"I'm in my room. How did I get here?" I mumbled as I pull the blankets back, finding that I'm still wearing a sleeveless white shirt and grey pants that stop at my knees. The clothes I'd been using as pajamas since I had first stayed at the hotel . "The last thing I remember I had a bite and I asked Dale to shoot me so I didn't turn." I muttered, pinching my nose. "But if that's true why did I wake up here? I should be dead."

Shaking my head I decided to leave my room and find the one person who might had a clue as to why I was still breathing. As quietly as I can I leave my room, padding down the hall as I read the numbers above the doors. "313,314....oh here it is. Room 315." I whispered to myself, raising my hand to knock only to pause. "It's pretty late. Maybe this can wait until morning." I muttered only to see the doorknob turn and the door opened to reveal Dale who gave me a tiny smile wearing a white shirt

"Thought you would still be up, Megan. I had a dream about you and now here you are." Dale told me, stepping back before he waved me in. Slightly confused I wandered into the room reaching the side of the bed as he closed the door behind us.

"I had a horrible nightmare." I said, lifting up my wrist to reveal a faint bite mark before I swallowed. "But I found this on my wrist after I woke up and I'm starting to think that it wasn't just a dream. That I really started to turn into one of the infected."

"Megan, I remember shooting you in the temple." Dale replied, touching the spot directly between his eyes with his index finger. "As soon as I did that the zombies managed to break into the sheriff's department. Just when they did I woke up here." He pointed out, waving his hand at the bed.

"I woke up in bed as well. Dressed like this." I said, shivering when I realized I was barely dressed. When I wrapped my arms around myself in an effort to get warm Dale softened and I blinked when he set his hand down on my shoulder steering me towards the bed. "But it's your bed." I protested and he gave me a tiny smile, not letting up until I sat on the bed.

"And you're cold, Megan. Besides it's only for one night so I can share my bed." Dale replied, sitting beside me. "I think something happened to us and because the outcome wasn't right we both woke up back in our beds."

"Yeah....I think you're right. Maybe we were supposed to survive but since I ended up bitten and you had to put me down...we woke up in our beds. But if that's the case was it really just a very realistic dream or a living nightmare?" I answered as Dale reached over, digging around until he produced his tape recorder.

"I wouldn't have believed it myself until I found this recording a few minutes after I woke up." Dale explained, rewinding the tape as I stared at the recorder. "Just listen to this." He said, hitting play with his thumb.

"Diane....anyone who can hear this know that Twin Peaks has been lost to the....well zombie doesn't seem completely right. Cannibal virus then that has swept through the town has turned most of the citizens here into what appear to be the living dead. They look like your neighbors or your friends....." There's a slight pause and we can hear the hungry groans of the undead as well as someone swallowing. "Even someone you have begun to care for but they're not human anymore. They want nothing more than to tear you apart and I'm barely holding on. They're massing just outside the sheriff's department and I don't know how much longer we can hold out. Please...if you find this tape know that we tried to contain the virus but we failed."

I hear glass shatter and the hungry groans rise in volume along with screams before the tape ends.

"That's all that I found after I woke up here. I don't why I woke up here though. I checked the date and it's the day you woke up in the hospital after crashing the army truck. Yet you said you woke up in your hotel room. So that means that it's the day before Jim gets scratched and starts the outbreak off." Dale explained, setting the tape down on the table before he turned to me to find that I'd shifted closer to the middle of the bed staring at the wall.

"You're right. I think it's like we're on a rubber band." I told him and Dale raised an eyebrow. "We're at one end and the last few days have made the rubber band stretch until the zombies got in and you shot me to stop me from attacking anyone. Since we all died the rubber band snapped back to the point before the infection took place." I finished, turning back and he gave me a slow smile. "At least that's my theory anyway. It's all I can think of." I admitted with a slight grin.

"That sounds very accurate. Good thinking, Megan." Dale answered and I felt myself smiling at being praised. "The only problem is will anyone else believe us?"

"Thanks for spoiling my good mood, Dale." I grumbled and he chuckled, chewing my lower lip until I had an idea. "We should get everyone at the Twin Peaks Sheriff's Department to listen to the tape. If we both tell them what we witnessed they have to believe at least one of us. Mostly you since you are from the agency."

"Megan, they'll believe you too. They did when you told them about the man in the morgue who had the virus and how to spot anyone infected." Dale insisted and I sighed, not completely convinced until I felt him set a hand on my shoulder. "There's that bite mark too." He added and I looked at my wrist grimacing when I saw the bite mark.

"Two for two, Dale. Still at least it's not infected like last time." I grumbled and he chuckled as I stared at my wrist turning my hand over only to let out a breath when I noticed it wasn't inflamed. "Just looks a little weird with that mark." I muttered not realizing just how close Dale was sitting until I felt his warm breath on my neck and I froze, my eyes widening when his lips brushed my left shoulder. "Dale?"

"I wasn't lying when I said that on the tape, Megan. I wanted to get to know you better but I never had the chance when the virus hit. There were so many things I wanted to say to you but I could never find the right words or even the right time to say them. Even the times I held your hand or tried to comfort you you seemed oblivious." Dale whispered, brushing another warm kiss against my bare skin making me glad I'd chosen a sleeveless top to sleep in. "Now that I have the chance...I want to prove to you that I do care about you and that I'm sorry for not listening to you sooner."

"I have something I need to say to you too, Dale. I'm sorry I was so terrible to you when I first met you at the hospital." I stammered, liking the way his lips traveled my shoulders as I talk. "I was just so upset over what happened to my hometown and the bump on my forehead didn't help." I added and he paused, reaching up his fingers tracing the bump just under my hairline. "Yeah guess it'll take a while for that to go away."

"No need to apologize, Megan. You were in pain and all I could do was question you like you were guilty of some awful crime. But when you hugged me I knew that you cared about me and that you had forgiven me then. I just wish I'd said something sooner instead of waiting until it was far too late." Dale answered, shifting his hand to my shoulder and I tilted my head back as he lightly kissed my throat.

"I could see you shaking whenever I mentioned your home and still I kept pushing you. For that I'm truly sorry, Megan. I'm surprised you didn't try to escape the town when the outbreak took hold." His teeth nibbling send a pleasant warmth through my belly and Dale smiled, nuzzling my neck humming as he does.

"Dale, I couldn't just up and leave everyone to get torn apart by those things. At the time I was so angry but I understand why you did that and I forgive you. You've been the one who trusted me the most and even when I was infected and afraid you tried to comfort me despite the danger. Should have known you liked me when you kept trying to comfort me or when you gave me your jacket after I fell asleep. Especially when you left your hand on mine longer than I thought would have been appropriate for two people who weren't in a relationship." I whispered and he gave me a slow smile leaning in.

"Thank you, Megan." Dale whispered and I opened my mouth, wanting to ask what he meant before his mouth found mine and I found I didn't care. His tongue darted into my mouth exploring and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, my groans muffled as his tongue brushed mine/

With one arm wrapped around my waist and his other hand pressed against the mattress Dale gently lowered me onto the bed.

I woke up curled against his bare chest and at first I wasn't sure how I had ended up in his bed. Then as I sat rubbing at my eyes I remembered the awful nightmare and I let out a breath not too surprised when Dale sat up. "Morning, Megan." He muttered as I gave him a tiny smile, noting that his fringe is sticking straight up.

"Good morning, Agent Cooper." I whispered, stretching my legs until I realized something and after a quick glance under the sheets I note with two slightly red cheeks that I am missing both my shorts and my underpants. On a much more interesting note Dale's very much naked under the sheet and once he's fully awake he gave me a smile, leaning in and I sigh as his lips brush my left shoulder. "I'm pretty sure that we had sex after you invited me into your room. I am half naked and I didn't start out that way."

"Yes, Megan. I seem to recall a very vivid dream where the two of us spent most of the early morning making love. Judging from the obvious fact I am fully naked and you are only half naked as we were in my dream it may not have been just my imagination. For that I am truly grateful." Dale confirmed and I nod, liking the way his lips brush my right shoulder especially when he gently lifted me up, depositing me onto his lap.

"So we did have sex? When you started kissing my shoulders I should have known that it was leading to something. It all makes sense, Dale." I replied, trying to keep quiet though I find my concentration slipping when he kisses my neck his teeth lightly nibbling as his right hand slid up my shirt. Between his nibbles and his fingers stroking my breasts I find I can't keep still as Dale kisses me, his hips moving in such a way that his crotch grinds against my backside.

This goes on for a few minutes until I finally can't take the growing warmth between my legs and in my belly not to mention the fact I've been feeling Dale's erection brushing against my backside for the last few minutes. When I finally shudder letting out the groan I've been holding in he chuckled, kissing my throat.

"So...you want to have sex with me again?" I managed to gasp out and Dale nodded, brushing a kiss against my jawline and as he works his way up I find that I want to be close to him again. "I'm perfectly alright with that and I can tell you would like that too." I add, arching my backside so that it brushes against Dale's erection forcing a groan from his lips.

"I thought you would be, Megan." Dale panted and I give me a tiny grin tilting my head back as he gave my neck a kiss. After some awkward shifting around I finally face Dale, settling on his lap again the two of us enjoying how close we are. Barely a minute passed before Dale lets out a low breath pressing his forehead against mine.

"I don't know about you, Megan but I can't hold off any longer" He finally admitted and I nod, draping my arms around his neck and he lightly kisses my nose. As gently as he's able Dale reached between us and I groan as he guides himself into me, both of us trembling from the effort of staying still to enjoy being this close without being interrupted. After a minute or so I arch my back and Dale keeping his hands on my hips can't take his eyes off me as I raised myself above him.

Taking a hand from my hips he slides my shirt up exposing the bare flesh of my belly.When his warm tongue darts into my belly button I tilt my head back as I let out a low moan burying my fingers into Dale's hair when he begins to slowly thrust into me. At first we take our time exploring each other with our hands and mouths but as I started to breathe faster Dale gripped my backside keeping me steady as he speeds up. After a few more thrusts Dale reached down, tugging my top up and over my head before he licks at my belly, liking the way I gasp when he caught the skin surrounding my belly button lightly sucking as he does.

"Just breathe, Megan." Dale whispered and I crack open my eyes to see him with a faint smile on his lips his face flushed. Then I groan his name as he thrusts deeper sending a jolt of pleasure ripping through me. Once he hears that he doesn't let up until I come hard with a cry, my fingernails digging into his bare back as he grunts beneath me still thrusting into he buried his head on my neck groaning from his own climax. We spend the next few minutes trying to catch our breath as Dale reached across stroking my cheek with his thumb before he kisses me gently.

Leaning in we touch foreheads a faint smile on my lips as he nuzzled my throat, his hands wandering until I feel the resting on my backside. Dale starts to slowly rub circles along my skin his fingers sliding into my backside and when I finally shudder he kissed my throat. "Megan, I don't want to pressure you but would you like to have sex again?" He asked and I nod, moving until I have my back facing him and he nodded brushing his lips against my shoulders as he wrapped an arm around my stomach and then I'm groaning when I feel him enter me, giving my shoulder a kiss. Holding me he started to move and I buck my hips in time with his, his mouth brushing my shoulders and neck.

This time Dale woke first finding that Megan has draped herself over his chest, now as naked as he is and as he watched her chest rising and falling he notes that she's using him as a pillow. Dale listened to her sigh when he reached out stroking her cheek and he finds that he's content for the first time in days. Sadly his bladder ruins the moment and with an audible sigh he slips out from under Megan, covering her with a blanket before he crossed the room towards the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

A door closing made me open my eyes and as I rolled over, closing my eyes I shivered. Unable to get warm I opened my eyes again once I realized I was alone in the bed. Frowning I sat rubbing at my eyes when I started to think I had only been dreaming until something made me lean over the edge of the bed.

Finding my bra and underpants tossed on the floor I smiled to myself, slipping out from under the blanket and as I set about retrieving my clothes and Dale's I found myself humming.

Dale opened the bathroom door walking slowly into the bedroom to find me kneeling on the floor. He stopped, watching me with his head tilted to one side as I ran my left hand under the bed.

Once he saw me grin pulling my hand back he chuckled once he saw my grey pants in my hand along with his shirt and the shorts he'd gone to bed in my bra and underpants already draped over my arms. I didn't even hear him moving closer to me though I jumped when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I spun around, coming face to face with Dale a faint smile on his face.

"You scared the life out of me, Dale." I complained and he just chuckled softly, planting a kiss on my forehead when I crossed my arms, our clothes draped over my arms. "In case you're wondering I went looking for my clothes and yours. Unless you want to walk into the dining room with no clothes on I suggest you behave yourself." I added, pushing the shorts and shirt I found on the floor into his arms.

"I was just joking around, Megan." Dale protested and I snorted, the sound reminding him of an encounter with a llama in the veterinarian office. "Thank you for finding my clothes."

"It wasn't easy. How did your clothes end up under the bed?" I asked Dale, bending to slide on my underpants and Dale just stared at me not answering under I straightened. "Well?"

"Were you saying something, Megan?" Dale asked and I sighed, rolling my eyes as I pulled on my bra. "I was just thinking."

"I can guess what you were thinking about, Agent Cooper. Never mind it wasn't really important anyway." I sighed as I pulled my top on over my head bending to slide my grey pants on over my legs. I finished dressing looking back at Dale who was still standing there with his clothes in his arms and I shook my head. "Dale, are you going to just stand there naked?"

"You're right, Megan. How about I meet you in the dining room in say....," He looked over at the clock noting that it was nine-thirty in the morning, "Twenty minutes?" He offered and I nodded, walking past him though as I soon as my fingers brushed the doorknob his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Dale, I'm never going to able to get dressed at this rate." I pointed out and he chuckled softly somewhere near my left ear kissing the base of my neck before he released me.

"I was afraid that you would disappear if I let you go." Dale apologized and I nodded, standing on my toes and he cracked a smile when I lightly brushed my lips against his forehead.

"I don't plan on going anywhere, Dale." I promised, still smiling as I opened the door and he watched with a faint smile as I step out into the hallway. Once the door clicked behind me I leaned against it unable to believe that we're together before I finally head back to my own room to take a shower and get properly dressed.

Properly dressed in a suit and tie Dale looked up from his spot in the dining room of the Great Northern Hotel a slow smile creeping onto his lips when he saw me heading his way, a small smile on my lips as he took in the sight of me in my shirt, hoodie and jeans. As soon as I reached the other side of the table he straightened, heading my way and I couldn't help a slight blush as he pulled out the chair for me. "Thanks, Dale." I said once I was seated and he nodded, returning to his own seat.

"You're welcome, Megan." Dale replied, waving Trish over so we could order. Once she left Dale cleared his throat and I blinked at him somehow already knowing what he was about to say once he opened his mouth. "I know you don't want to be reminded but we need to talk to Harry about....what happened to us." Dale said and I nodded, chewing my lip.

"I know, Dale but I just wanted to spend time with you before we had to go through the graphic details. Besides I doubt Harry will believe us even if this is coming mostly from your mouth." I answered, glancing down at the tablecloth.

"You know they'll believe you too, Megan. But we'll talk about this later in the sheriff's department." Dale agreed and I let out a breath, focusing my attention on my breakfast instead of the second zombie apocalypse I'd faced.

After breakfast we left the Great Northern Hotel and as we headed outside to Dale's waiting car I couldn't help a shiver. Noting the way I keep wringing my hands together Dale offered me a small smile. "Don't worry, Megan. I'm sure that with a little work we can convince Harry that everything we witnessed happened."

"Yeah that doesn't fill me with a whole lot of confidence, Dale. Still at least we have that audio recording." I replied and he gave me a nod, checking his pocket just in case. The drive back to the sheriff's department was quiet and it gave me time to think about what had happened during the town's zombie apocalypse. Though I found my thoughts wandering back to the previous night and early morning and Dale glanced over at me in time to see a silly grin on my lips.

"You're not thinking about last night are you?" Dale teased and I cleared my throat trying to pretend that the trees outside were suddenly very interesting but Dale could still see my smile. "Megan, you really need to focus." He scolded and I let out a snort, giving the FBI agent a smirk.

"I'm sorry, Dale but it's a little difficult to concentrate when I'm looking directly at the man I spent the last few hours with in his hotel room getting extremely close." I replied and he coughed, giving me a quick smile as I settled back against the seat. "Still they were the best hours I've ever spent with a man."

"Even before Raccoon City?" Dale asked and I nodded after a pause, my smile fading when he pulled into the parking lot. "Megan, just remember I'll be at your side no matter what. I remember every detail of what happened to us."

"I just hope we can stop what happened, Dale. I don't think I can face that again. Raccoon City was a terrible loss and if I have to face another tragedy like that again..." I trailed off, swallowing and Dale sighed. Once he turned the engine off Dale leaned over pulling me into a one-armed hug which I returned, unable to stop my shoulders from shaking.

"We're in this together, Megan. Just trust me okay?" Dale told me and I raised my head, unashamed to feel tears running down my cheeks. Giving me a nod he gently wiped my eyes with his thumb, kissing my forehead.

"With my life, Dale." I replied and he blinked, breaking into a smile when I rested my head on his shoulder. "I suppose we have to go inside and try to convince everyone we're not crazy." I spoke after spending a few minutes with my head against Dale's chest and he nodded, brushing my cheek with his thumb. "Let's go before I change my mind."  
  



	15. Chapter 15

After a few more minutes of silence I reluctantly left the vehicle, looking towards the building in front of me with a slight frown though as soon as Dale followed me I steeled myself forcing myself to relax.

"You can do this, Megan. We have to convince them for the good of Twin Peaks." Dale said, steering me towards the building when I tried to back away from it. Not one of my proudest moments but with Dale guiding me I managed to make it inside though as soon as I saw Sheriff Harry and Deputy Hawk I started to tremble, breathing harder and both men paused in their conversation staring at me as Dale quickly draped an arm around my shoulders.

"Deep breaths, Megan. Just remember why we're here." Dale told me and I swallowed, the urge to turn and run away incredibly strong. "You trust me don't you?"

"O...of course I do, Dale." I stammered and he gave me a tiny smile, keeping me upright as I dug my fingernails into my palms hard enough to leave marks. Not that I noticed as I stared at my friends. "Okay I can do this. Sheriff Harry, Deputy Hawk I....we have something we need to tell you."

"Coop, what's going on?" Harry asked noting that Dale still had his arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Megan, you don't look very good." He added and I just shrugged, shuffling towards the conference room with Dale's help.

Sitting on a chair closest to the door I waited as Dale took a seat beside me, glancing at the closed door before he slowly shook his head at me. "I'll stay here." I promised and he nodded at me, watching as Harry and Hawk took their seats near us.

"Now what's this about, Dale?" Harry asked and I chewed my lip looking at Dale who stared at Harry.

"This is about a dream I recently had and a city called Raccoon City." Dale said, taking his tape recorder out of his pocket and once he set it down on the table Harry cleared his throat.

"Coop, a dream? What exactly does this have to do with Raccoon City was it?" Harry asked and I nodded, not caring when Harry gave me a raised eyebrow. "Isn't that where you said you drove here from, Megan?"

"Yes it was, Harry. We came to warn you that Twin Peaks is going to end up like Raccoon City if we don't stop it." I explained and Harry frowned at me as I dug my fingernails into my palms again. "You need to listen to us even if you think I'm crazy."

"Megan, why do you think Twin Peak's in danger?" Hawk asked and I groaned, rubbing at my forehead wincing when I touched the bump on my forehead before I turned to Dale.

"I told you they wouldn't believe us." I told him but Dale shook his head, more determined to convince his friends that the dream we both shared was true. "It's going to happen again."

"Harry, I know this will sound crazy but you need to listen to this voice recording I discovered last night." Dale said, leaning over before he pressed the play button. I had already listened to the recording once before but I still couldn't ignore the sound of Dale's voice as the zombies tore at the barricades keeping the few remaining citizens alive.

Even though I knew what was coming hearing the zombies tearing apart the barricades and the screams of people I had befriended still made me shiver and after a pause Dale wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders. "It's okay, Megan. We've already survived this." Dale soothed but I shook my head, fighting back tears as the recording cut out.

"We didn't, Dale. I was infected and you had to put me down before I turned. Then the zombies finally broke into the Sheriff's Department and tore everyone left alive to pieces." I reminded him and he nodded, looking towards Harry and Hawk who stared at the tape recorder with wide eyes.

"Before you start arguing that we're lying we shared the same exact dream except mine ended when Dale had to shoot me." I told them, standing up when Harry fixed me with a frown. "Don't start saying that you don't believe us. I died and woke up back in my hotel room with this still on my arm." I added, pulling back my sleeve before I thrust my bitten wrist close enough for Harry and Hawk to see the bite mark left by a zombie.

"How is that possible?" Hawk asked and I sighed, glancing down at my wrist for several seconds as I gathered my thoughts.

"I tried to barricade the door while everyone was busy and I paid the price. One bite is a death sentence and it'll happen just like it did in my....in our dreams if we don't stop it now." I explained, looking towards Dale who nodded at me a small smile on his face. "Please we need to stop it now...before Twin Peaks pays the price."

"Harry, I know how crazy this sounds but Megan and I watched most of Twin Peaks change into monsters. Even I didn't want to believe it until I heard my own voice on that tape, my last thoughts as the zombies ripped their way into this very building." Dale spoke up and I watched as he stared at Harry and then Hawk. "I remember trying to help a survivor flee the hospital only to see her run right into a horde of those undead. I tried to save her but they just...tore her apart." When I saw Dale swallow I reached over and he looked over at me as I squeezed his hand.

"I saw terrible things during my city's destruction and then Twin Peaks..." I trailed off taking a deep breath. "Even if you won't do anything to save Twin Peaks I will. We need to stop Jim from getting anywhere near that corpse of David Bell. I know his name because we found it out but by then it was too late to stop the infection." I added when Harry opened his mouth.

"Say I believe both of your stories. How do we stop this infection from spreading?" Harry finally asked, dreading the answer and I just gave him a weak smile as Dale nodded.

"Find Jim, he's the morgue attendant who works at the hospital and quarantine him. He's our patient zero." Dale answered and I nodded, feeling better than I had in days since I crashed the stolen army truck just inside the city. "If he's already infected Jim will have a scratch on his hand most likely. That's how it started I'm sure."

"We can't just lock Jim up, Megan." Harry sighed, running a hand over his face when I narrowed my eyes at him looking towards Dale for help who actually nodded. "Well actually we can keep him for eight hours but...oh this is crazy."

Realizing that Harry wasn't going to listen I started to pace the room, my heart beating wildly at the thought that the previous few days would happen again and this time I might not wake up.

Seeing my shoulders trembling and my eyes on the floor in front of me Dale cleared his throat looking towards Harry when the sheriff rose from his seat. "Harry, please listen to Megan. I know how this sounds but we need to stop this virus." Dale insisted but Harry just shook his head still not believing a word and I rushed forward as he started to head for the door blocking it before he could leave the room.

"Harry, the first time I survived it with a handful of people but the nightmares caused me to crash that army truck when I refused to sleep. The second time I ended up getting bitten by a zombie and I had to beg Dale to put me down before I changed completely." I said, my voice cracking when he frowned at me. "I can't survive this a third time." I whispered and Hawk looked towards Harry with a slight frown as my arms settled at my sides.

I stood there for long enough to see Harry looking towards Dale who sighed, already knowing that my words were having no effect. Once I realized that he didn't believe me I started to sniff, hot tears of frustration running down my cheeks. "The town's going to die and you don't even care. To hell with you and Twin Peaks. I'm getting out before I end up as one of the undead." I growled at him, turning out as I yanked open the door I didn't see Dale's eyes staring into my back.

I made it as far as the car-park before Dale grasped my shoulder and I spun around, tears streaking my face as I glared at Dale. "Megan, you're going to run away? After everything we've faced together?" Dale asked and I sniffed, shaking off his arm before I stepped back.

"We're all going to die just because Harry's too stubborn to even try to help us. You heard him back there, Dale. He doesn't even care about us so we should just get out while we still have the chance." I replied, silently wondering how I was going to escape on foot until Dale tilted his head staring at me.

"You honestly think he won't help us?" Dale asked and when I nodded, wiping at my watery eyes with the sleeve of my hoodie he gave me a weak smile. "Megan, would you leave just to save yourself?"

"You and me but...yeah. No one's going to help us so why even try? I'm terrified and even after we let Harry and Hawk listen to that recording he just ignores the danger. What am I supposed to do now? I wanted to save us all but...I just can't..." I trailed off, swallowing the lump in my throat as more tears slid down my cheeks.

"Then we'll find Jim and quarantine him ourselves." Dale suggested and I managed a weak laugh at that and he smiled at me, walking forward until he could rest a hand on my shoulder.

"You know how much trouble we'll be in for doing that?" I answered in a small voice and he nodded, walking me back towards the Twin Peaks Sheriff's Department though as we reached the double doors Harry stepped outside followed by Hawk. "Now what do you want? Here to make fun of me again?" I demanded, not caring that I was still crying as I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Megan, just calm down for a second and listen." Harry said and I coughed, finally nodding my head when Dale gave my hand a quick squeeze. "After you stormed out I spoke to Hawk about everything that you and Dale told us."

"I had a dream this morning about people breaking into the sheriff's department. People with bloodied faces and missing limbs. I didn't think too much about it until Agent Cooper played that recording." Hawk replied and I felt my heart beating rapidly as Harry looked at Dale. "Something did happen but we must have forgotten about it."

"It was the same for me. I saw people I've known for years trying to break their way into the building behind us. I heard a gunshot coming from near the cells at the back but before I had a chance to check it out the people outside managed to break in. I woke up sweating from that dream." Harry answered, looking towards me when I stumbled back only prevented from falling by Dale's arms.

"S...so you two believe me now?" I stammered and Harry nodded as did Hawk, both men looking at me then Dale. "We have to get to the hospital now or Jim will start this all over again. We have to hurry but it might already be too late."

"Just slow down, Megan. We'll go in my truck." Harry offered, not liking the color of my skin or the way I was sweating. Even with Dale's guidance I nearly fell helping me into the back before Dale and Harry climbed into the driver and passenger-side seats.

"I just hope we're in time." I whispered, buckling my seat belt as Hawk climbed into the vehicle beside me.

***********************************************************

"So we're going to tell Doctor Hayward about this virus?" I asked and Dale turned his head. "Not sure how we're going to convince him that it turns people into zombies though."

"Is there any virus or disease you know of that could cause this?" Dale replied and after some thought I gave him my best two answers. "Ebola and Rabies?"

"Hey I read a lot. Just pick one or the other though Ebola's the better one. Apparently you're still really infectious even after you die from Ebola. Plus rabies makes you act aggressively." I pointed out and Dale just looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow as Harry smiled and Hawk coughed to hide a laugh.

We were lucky catching Jim before he even had time to enter the morgue, meeting him at his home in the town. At first he seemed confused when Harry, Hawk and Dale appeared at his doorstep and after some really quick thinking I knew what Dale should tell Jim.

"Tell Jim that David Bell, the body in the morgue just in case he hasn't been identified yet, has a highly infectious virus. I'm sure no one will go anywhere near Mr Bell if they hear that." I quickly told Dale as he was climbing from the vehicle and after a pause he gave me a smile that brought a tiny smile to my own face.

"Really? Geeze no one mentioned that someone infectious was brought in. Thank you for letting me know but what will I say to Doc Hayward?" Jim asked and Dale cleared his throat.

"Let me handle that, Jim. You just avoid the morgue while we get the victim removed from the hospital." Dale answered and Jim nodded, thanking Dale again before he walked back inside his house. Once they had returned to Harry's jeep I looked up noting Dale's smile and I let out a breath not surprised that my shoulders were trembling.

"So Jim actually believed you?" I asked Dale and he nodded, blinking when I ran a hand over my eyes. "T...thank goodness. That's the only thing I could think that you can catch even after someone dies from it." I whispered, leaning against the backseat when I felt light-headed.

"Megan, what's wrong?" Dale asked and I closed my eyes for a few seconds only opening an eye when I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder.

"If Jim doesn't go near David Bell's body and he doesn't get scratched we're going to be alright." I replied and Dale just sighed, touching a palm to my forehead. "Just a little shaken up but at least we stopped it."

"For the time being, Megan but we still need to move David Bell's body before anyone else comes into contact with him. Jim might not be our patient zero now but someone else could be." Dale warned and I sighed, opening both eyes at him.

"Yeah you're right. Do you know of anyone who could keep David Bell somewhere safe?" I asked, sitting up with a groan before I rubbed at my eyes. Seeing him nod I brightened. "Someone who will believe us?"

"Albert Rosenfield, a friend from the Bureau. But we'll have a hard time convincing him that this is a highly contagious virus that changes people into the living dead." Dale replied after some thought and I managed a weak smile before I cleared my throat.

"Just use the excuse we gave Doc Hayward and Jim. If it worked on them it should work on him. Not that we have any other choice." I muttered, crossing my arms when all three men stared at me and I noted three pairs of eyebrows raised in my direction. "You can stare all you want, gentlemen but that won't change my mind about the coming zombie apocalypse."

Climbing into the driver's seat Harry waited for Dale and Hawk to climb into the vehicle and I gave Dale a quick grin. Noting the smile Hawk looked over at Harry. "Not to change the subject but is there something going on between you and Megan?" Hawk asked Dale and he turned around enough to give Hawk a smile.

"Since the zombie apocalypse, Hawk." Dale answered and I bit back a giggle when Harry paused in the process of starting the engine and he turned around to see me with a smile on my face not even caring when both Harry and Hawk blinked at each other then us.

"I'm not one to kiss and tell, Harry but we did have a memorable night together." I admitted and Dale started to laugh. "Just don't ask for details."

We arrived back at the Twin Peaks Sheriff's Department and after I left Harry's jeep I looked up at the building, pushing my hands into my pockets with my lips pressed together. "I just need to make a call to Albert and then we can have David Bell moved to a more secure location." Dale explained and I bit my lip, looking at the dirt beneath my feet. "Megan, is something wrong?" He asked me and I glanced up at him chewing my lip.

"You make it sound so simple but what if we're wrong? What if Jim wasn't the one? What if someone else gets scratched and we don't know until it's too late?" I asked, my heart beating so fast I felt faint and I fell to my knees gasping for air.

"Megan, just relax and breathe you're having a panic attack. Focus on my voice." Dale whispered, rubbing circles around my back as I panted. "We need to take action and stop the virus in its tracks. I know that Jim was patient zero."

"H...how...do you....know that?" I gasped, stumbling to my feet and Dale wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I struggled to slow my heartbeat. "We could be wrong."

"Megan, I trusted you when you told me about the virus that swept through your hometown. When you became infected I trusted you to know what to do even if it hurt me. Now I need you to trust me." Dale told me, placing his hands on each of my cheeks. "We will stop this from happening and save Twin Peaks."

"Of course I trust you, Dale. If it wasn't for you I probably would have run as far as I could from this town and never looked back." I replied, reaching up before I covered one of his hands with my own. "No one's ever risked their life to keep me safe and I don't want to be a coward."

"A coward is the last thing anyone could call you. As soon as Albert gets here I need your help convincing him that we need to isolate David Bell." Dale said, stroking my chin and I felt my cheeks burning at how close he was and how easily anyone could see us.

"A...a blood sample....should do it." I managed to stammer and he chuckled, brushing a warm kiss against my lips when I didn't move away. "I think you should go and call Albert otherwise we'll never get anything done, Dale."

With a smile and a slight nod Dale released me, heading towards the building and I reached up touching my lips with my fingertips. "Wow." I mumbled, quickly following behind Dale as I tried to ignore the chuckling coming from several feet away.

Once we entered the building Dale excused himself, heading for the nearest phone so I found myself the closest chair. Lowering myself into it I let out a shaky breath still feeling the aftereffects of my panic attack. "Wow that wasn't fun." I muttered to myself, wishing I was back in my room at the Great Northern Hotel.


	16. Chapter 16

When Dale returned I glanced up noting the tiny smile he had on his lips though I knew I wouldn't be able to relax until after Albert arrived.

"I spoke to Albert and after some convincing he told me he'd drive to Twin Peaks to examine the body of David Bell." Dale told me noting that I was staring at him with a slight frown on my lips.

"He won't believe me I just know it. Even if I give him an statement it will only make me sound like a crazy woman right?" I sighed and Dale paused choosing his words carefully as I pushed myself to my feet staring him directly in the face. "Look I know how crazy it all sounds even to me and I lived through one zombie apocalypse but we still need to convince him. Otherwise you know we won't make it out of this town alive."

"I know, Megan and I'm going to need your help with that." Dale agreed and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Let's head into the conference room and we can talk there." He told me and I shrugged trying not to smile when he set his hands on my shoulders steering me towards the empty room.

Opening the door he waited until I walked inside and after he closed the door behind us Dale watched as I took a seat near the door. "Now what did you want to talk to me about, Dale?" I asked him but he didn't respond grabbing a chair nearby before he set it down beside mine.

"I wanted to talk to you alone, Megan. I know how scared you are about facing another possible zombie outbreak but you won't face this alone because I'm with you every step of the way." Dale explained and I sighed to myself both eyebrows narrowed until he cleared his throat.

"Did you drag me into this room just to tell me that, Dale?" I asked and he nodded a faint smile on his lips when I managed a weak smile in return. "Thank you for that."

"You're very welcome, Megan but I did mean every word of it." Dale answered patting me on the shoulder and I nodded unable to resist looking directly into his eyes.

Now sitting in his office Harry tapped on the desk looking towards the open doorway. "Did I forget to tell Dale and Megan to meet us here?" He asked Deputy Hawk who leaned against the wall and he shook his head, both men looking towards the doorway when they were footsteps. "Must be them now." He added only to see Deputy Andy walking into the room.

"Sheriff Harry, there's some odd noises coming from the conference room." Andy explained and Harry raised an eyebrow before he stood from behind his desk, following Deputy Andy who lead him towards the room with Deputy Hawk just behind them a faint smile on his face.

"Dale, this is probably not a good idea." I pointed out from my position on Dale's lap and he just nodded leaning in before he pushed back my hair so that it was covered one shoulder. "Whose idea was this anyway?" I added and he just shrugged kissing my neck and I smiled to myself finding I really didn't care.

"Megan, I really don't know. We were talking about how to convince Albert of the seriousness of this virus and you started looking a little peaked. I gave you a hug to calm you down and the next thing I knew you were sitting on my lap." Dale explained as I tilted my head back sighing as he kissed his way up towards my throat.

"Well it was a very good idea, Dale. It definitely calmed me down." I agreed and he chuckled, cupping my chin before he drew me into a kiss that left me speechless. When I slowly blinked at Dale he grinned at me draping an arm around my shoulders.

"That was the general idea." Dale answered and I managed a cough my cheeks burning though that didn't stop me from grabbing his tie pulling him into a kiss that came very close to matching his own. Dale would have agreed had he not turned my kiss into an open-mouthed one and I groaned into his mouth feeling his tongue brush mine.

"Andy, are you positive that someone's in there?" Harry asked as he, Hawk and Andy stood outside the conference room that Dale and I currently occupied.

"I heard voices and then it got all quiet." Andy explained and after some more staring at the door Harry reached for the doorknob. Right as he turned the doorknob I lifted my head hearing a click coming from the door though most my attention was focused on Dale and what he was doing to my ear with his tongue.

"Dale, did you lock that door after we walked in here?" I whispered, surprised that I could distract myself even with Dale this close and he raised his head thinking just as the door opened to reveal Harry, Hawk and Andy who stared at us. "On second thought don't answer that." I muttered as Dale stared back at our friends.

"Well that would explain the voices you heard earlier, Andy." Harry spoke after a pause and Hawk made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh while Andy stared back at us.

A few minutes later and now sitting on my own chair I frowned at Harry who was now standing next to me while Dale sat a short distance away giving me a grin whenever I happened to catch his eye.

"Megan, would you mind explaining why you and Dale were sitting in this office?" Harry asked me and I raised an eyebrow at him before I cleared my throat. "Before we found you two making out." He added in case that part wasn't obvious.

"Harry, we were brainstorming how Megan and I were going to convince Albert that there is a highly contagious disease that threatens Twin Peaks." Dale explained keeping a straight face which I couldn't manage a faint smile appearing on my lips when he gave me a wink which Hawk caught and he nodded at Dale. "Not long after I noticed that Megan didn't look very well so I decided to try and cheer her up."

"By making out with her, Coop?" Harry asked and I bit back a laugh which turned into a snort as I hid my face behind my palm. "Not sure how that's going to convince Albert."

"That wasn't what I originally planned but sometimes things take an interesting turn, Harry." Dale added with a full smile and I nodded at Harry unable to hide my smile when Andy actually snorted with laughter and Hawk nodded at me smiling a little himself. "This time for the better."

"I totally agree with you, Dale. Just for the record it was my idea to sit on your lap. Not sure how the chair managed to stay in one piece with two people sitting on it." I remarked once we were sitting around the table drinking cups of hot coffee.

"That is one mystery that may keep me up at night, Megan." Dale answered hiding a smirk behind his cup and I giggled remembering the looks of everyone's face when they found us sharing an office chair. "I'm sure that they weren't designed with two people in mind."

"Getting back to the important part, Coop before we get completely sidetracked. Have you worked out what you're gonna tell Albert?" Harry asked, trying not to smile when I shifted on my chair looking down at it with a slight frown. "We may need to replace that chair."

"We decided to show Albert the body of David Bell before we explain about our dreams. Just seeing the body and how infectious the disease is will convince him." Dale said and I nodded, taking a sip of my coffee before I held the cup between my hands to warm them as I felt a sudden chill run down my spine. "I'll also get him to listen to the tape recording and our testimonies."

"I just hope that will be enough because I don't think I could face another outbreak." I muttered in a small voice not too surprised to find my hands trembling.


End file.
